Blue Hair and Pocky
by Shadowolf27
Summary: Grimmjow is pissed off at the world again and comes to the human world to vent his anger. He unexpectingly comes a cross a childish acting 105 year old who loves pocky and bugs the crap out of him. How does he feel about this? Bit of a crack fic. Currently being severely edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Ch. Overhauled 9/13/12**

* * *

Grimmjow kicked the walls of Las Noches, the force of his blow sending shock waves up his leg as a growl of frustration ripped from the depths of his throat. The last week had been just fucking perfect, never better. His boss had dismembered his arm, and he had been kicked out of his ranking as the sixth Espada. They couldn't keep him out forever, he would fight his way back to the top, just like he always did. It took all of his will power to not destroy the building around him, he wanted to save his rage for the next time he met Ulquiorra and Luppi's. He would personally rip out their throats and watch them bleed dry.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clinching and unclenching his remaining fist, imagining how their blood would feel flowing down his arm after running each of those delinquents through. He needed to leave, there was no way he could stay in Hecto Mundo another minute without going on a frenzied killing spree that would most likely lead to his own death. Space itself wavered in his wake and a black abyss ripped open before him. The portal engulfed his vacant glare.

When Grimmjow next opened his eyes he was greeted by deserted alleyway lined with dumpsters stinking of human refuse. He gnashed his teeth and struck out at a green trash can trash with his foot. The plastic bent under his blow and the container smash into a wall, toppling over and spilling its stinking contents. The garbage bags inside ruptured and spilled in the corner of the ally way. He didn't stop to admire his handy work, instead continuing his tirade down the alleyway; vandalizing metal dumpsters and tossing recycle bins into the surrounding brick walls. When his destructive procession brought him to the gaping maw of the ally, he turned to face the destruction and released a frustrated scream.

His stance slouched and he tucked his hands into his pockets. With an annoyed 'tch' he turned from the vandalism and began at a slow pace down the street. A small amount of tension had fallen from his shoulders but his anger was far from quelled.

As much as he hated the human world, he had to admit it had its perks. None of the human filth passing him by could hear or see him, and it was a place he could escape to and be alone without any restrictions. That was, so long as he didn't cause a big ruckus with his breaking sanity. Soul reapers would be all over him if his surging energy suddenly spiked their internal radars, and he was currently lacking in the health department.

Lucky for him, the obnoxious Shinigami's couldn't always detect his presence anymore. He had learned how to suppress his powers to seem like nothing more than one of the lowly humans surrounding him. The only thing they could detect was the disturbance caused by the dimensional rip of his portal.

* * *

His eyes mindlessly followed ground while his mind played a gruesome film of all the ways he could dismember his adversaries. Amongst his macabre thoughts, something small and soft rammed into him with the force of a charging stuffed animal. He glowered down at a dazed girl, flashing his teeth with a low growl. He raised his hand into the air, ready to swat the bug in front of him with gouging finger nails.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." The girl rushed out her apology and bowed hurriedly, Grimmjow's eyebrow twitch.

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled.

"Wait? You can see me?!" She finally looked up, shock coloring her grey, piercing eyes.

Her black hair shone in the afternoon sun and flowed down her curved body in an image that made him pause, and flinch backwards. He bared his teeth in disgust, how could he think such things, and towards a human girl none the less? Their species was disgusting.

He glared down at her, his ability to humor others skating on thin ice. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Because most people can't." She fingered the strap of her messenger bag, a tattered looking thing.

"It means you're a soul, dumb ass. You're dead."

She cocked her head in an irritating manner.

"I don't think I'm dead. My mother always told me it was natural for no one to be able to see me, but I've never discovered why. She's not all right though, other people in black clothes can see me, and I don't think dead people need to eat. I get hungry all the time."

It was true that she didn't have a chain attached to her chest and he had initially thought she was human. This girl was giving off a bit more spiritual power than the average living human, but not by much. Grimmjow turned his head away and mentally slapped himself. Why should he dwell on this? It wasn't his problem.

She gasped, regaining his dwindling attention.

"What?" He asked, glancing her way. He was already aimed in another direction, ready to leave this imbecile behind.

"You have a hole in your stomach!"

He gave her a deadpanned look, letting her know just how stupid she sounded.

The girl seemed oblivious as she reached out and stuck her hand through the hole out of curiosity

"Hay, stop that that brat!" Grimmjow lurched back and slapped her hand away. Just who did this girl think she was, casually touch him, he should swipe off her head.

She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, but that is really weird." Grimmjow clenched his fist and closed his eyes to the sky. For once he wanted to try and keep his cool, to not to attract attention to himself by either shinigami's or other arancar.

While he composed himself the girl produced a pink box from her sling bag and shook the card board container irritatingly in his face.

"Want some pocky? Think of it as payment for running into you."

She was _really _starting to test his patience.

"No! I don't want any fucking pocky! I don't eat filthy human food!"

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a long stick of pink coated candy and stuck it in her mouth.

"Your loss." She turned her back to him and nibbled on her treat.

"Go home already before I gouge your eyes out."

She smiled at him over her shoulder and his next threat died on his lips. Though aggravating, she wasn't too bad looking.

"Think I can hang out with you for a while? I never really get the chance to talk to anyone." Her eyes sparkled in an irritating way in an attempt to battle his stony glare. Maybe she could amuse him for a while.

"Do what you want. Just stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

Her smile brightened and replied in a sickly, syrupy voice. "Ok!"

* * *

She couldn't help but stare at the back of his icy blue air that stuck every which direction. How did he keep make it into such an intriguing color?

She noticed his slumped yet tense posture; something other than her presence was plaguing his mind. Besides his current brooding, he was a curious guy; independent, blunt, loudmouthed, rash, a little violent, and most of all, devilishly handsome. She couldn't help but grin as her eyes roved his backside. His features reminded her of a ferocious feline, and she had never seen anyone with such a toned body. Not to mention the hole in his stomach that still intrigued her, she felt as if she had seen something like it before.

Of all the people who could see her, this man intrigued her the most. Usually men or women dressed in black would seek her out and ask strange questions. A few had tried to send her to a place called soul society, but she always fled faster than they could follow. However, this man wasn't asking any questions, nor was he wearing a black outfit. He was adorned in white and his behavior was distant, uninterested, yet completely aware of her presence.

He finely turned around, acknowledging her presence. "Will you stop following me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her flippant attitude causing him to sneer.

"How old are you, little girl?"

The question seemed a little odd, but no odder than her answer.

"Physically nineteen, but really I'm about 105 years old."

His steps faltered and she stopped with him as he turned to face her.

"Well shit, you're older than me." He eyed her with renewed interest. "What are you exactly?"

She grinned, liking his sudden attention. "The only relative I have is my mother, but she's never really told me about my heritage. I don't know."

His interest dwindled and he started walking again.

"Sorry." She said quietly, wondering what she had done wrong.

After a few minutes of silence he spun on her. "Why don't you just go home already?!"

"Because it's the middle of the day," she countered merrily, and could tell he was about to lose his cool. Completely, and in a rather violent manor.

"Alright then, catch you later!" She retreated with an eager wave, and wondered if she would ever see him again.

Grimmjow sneered as she disappeared into the oblivious crown, and ripped open a hole between dimensions before stepped through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters. I own only own Meghan

Aww still no reviews, I wont post another chapter until at least one person reviews :)

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOooooooooOOO**

"The girl sat in a diners window mindlessly sipping at a cherry coke. Today was like another day. Slow and boring. Suddenly a bright blue hair-do bobbing through the crowds caught her eye. She smiled and slipped out of the stool and out the door. Weaving around the people she ran up to him.

"Blue hair!" She yelped happily and latched onto the familiar mans arm.

Completely off guard and surprised the man swung his arm forward and was about to snap her off like a sling shot when he noticed her clinging to his arm.

"What do you want now!" He snarled.

"To say hi," she said sheepishly. She let go of his arm and he started walking. She ran to catch up and grabbed his other arm with her fist. But she blinked in surprise when she only caught fabric she gasped quietly when she realized he had no left arm. She felt sorry for him. Maybe this was the reason he was so bitter.

He turned around and gave her a dangerous look before yanking out of her grasp.

"Can I walk with you?" He seemed taken aback.

The blue-haired man grit his teeth and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!"

He turned around and visibly swung his arm with as much power as he could possibly chance. But she stepped back and felt a strong wind from his punch when it whooshed by.

Blue-hair stumbled forwards a little bit in surprise.

"What is it you want woman!"

"To show you a place I really like."

She grabbed his wrist and began to tug him in another direction. He yanked away and glared dangerously.

"Why should I?"

"Please?"

He looked away from her pleading eyes.

"Fine but you better not try my patience any longer or I will rip your head off and feed it to a hollow."

Her smile broadened and she stared off towards the east.

The sun was already beginning to glow with an orange hugh as it sunk behind the city life but she was determined to show Blue Hair her favorite spot. He was a curious guy. He kept growling and always acted so fierce, yet he's only attempted to hit her once. She smirked at the thought, 'once'. Werent you supposed to stay away from anyone that has tried to harm you? Thats what her mother had always said.

She jumped over a small ditch and ran up a hill. She stopped and gleamed at a small park. Looking down she saw Blue Hair walking at a leisurely pace up the hill while staring at his feet. Sulking she guessed. She would just half to change that. Walking forwards she planted herself happily on a faded orange swing.

[Grimmjaw's pov

"You dragged me all the way out here to see a fuging park!"

"Yep."

Grimmjaw clenched his fist and began collecting a large amount of spirit power around it. She gave him a strange look. She must have felt the heavy pressure change in the air.

The girl got up and came towards him curiously. She reached out and he tensed under her touch.

"Come here."

Strangely at her touch his power lessened and the want to kill this nuscence left almost completely.

He let her walk him to a spot where she let go and sat herself on the ground.

"Lie here." She patted the side of the grassy hill and laid down on her back.

Grimmjow thought it was stupid and childish. Why should he do what this girl asks? He didnt know what to do and standing there over her felt stupid. He sat down cautiously two feet away from her and took a quick glance her direction before lying on his back too. The hill propped them up nicely and he gained the full brunt of the sunset glowing the radiant colors of fall off of every thing in sight.

Somehow Grimmjow had been able to keep quit all this time. And he actually felt kind of peaceful. His anger had subsided to a much lower degree and he actually felt at the edge of falling asleep.

"Whats your name Blue Hair?"

His eyes snapped open and it took him a second to answer.

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? Thats a funny name. And kind of long."

"Hay. You dont like it too bad, take it and shove it..."

"My names Meghan."

"Girl." Grimmjaw muttered. There was no way he would call her by her name. The human scum, or whatever she was.

"Why do you follow me around? Its irritating as hell."

"Because I like you."

He gave her a disbelieving look. She couldnt really. He hated her guts. He wanted to rip her innards out so badly and strip them across the park right now. But she wasnt worth it. She wouldnt put up any kind of fight and he didnt go after things that were weak. He simply flicked them out of the way as if they were a fly. Besides, the only one he really wanted to kill was the shimigami named Ichigo.

"Why?" He snapped back.

She shrugged her shoulders. Youre completely predictable, and yet somehow how you make me curious."

He was about to retort when a spiritual power made him immediately leap to his feet and grin wickedly. Finely something he didnt half to hold back against.

"What is this weird feeling Im getting? You feel it? Like were being watched." Meghan whispered and stood up slowly.

The wind picked up a little and tussled his hair a little bit making the sent stronger. The excitement began building in his system. He could almost taste the soon to be victim. Or opponent.

A low growl came from behind the swing set and a large hollow showed itself. It was large like a bear but it had wolfish features. Its head was sharp and keen looking, in the way that his eyes were in a sort of mask that only covered his eyes and curled down and to a fine point under its cheek bones. But behind its pricked ears a large white horn protruded on either side that curled downwards towards its cheek where it came back up and stopped at a fine point. Much like those horns at thanksgiving only curled more sharply. And its body was slender with his hollow armor going down his spine and continuing to take up his entire tail that had spikes trailing all down it and ended in a spear like shape. Its legs were armored like long stockings and the armor from its spine fell down and made it look like its rib bones were sticking out of its body. It had unusually small canine teeth for its size as it growled and a fork tong an aqua blue like color curled in its mouth. Maybe only an inch and a half long. Its dark green fur swayed with the wind and made it look even more menacing.

Grimmjow scoffed. This was not the opponent he was waiting for. He was waiting for the bull ss dressed in black that had obviously sniffed out his short loss of spiritual power. As well as the hollow.

"Wow. Its beautiful." The girl stepped towards the hollow and crouched down looking curiously at it.

"Stupid girl! Get away from that! I wont help you if it attacks." Grimmjow snarled.

"Sure, sure." She waved him off withought looking making him a little ticked. Suit herself if she gets mauled and killed by the hollow. That would be one less annoying pest in the world.

"A hollow you say? Ive never seen one before. There pretty."

He could not believe this girl as she mumbled nonsense and edged closer to the monster. Well, she was around him and he was more of a monster than the hollow. She would not last long in his or anyones world for that matter with those kind of instincts. Hell, she said she had been living for 150 years, her mother must have kept her close; too close to the point that she never grew up.

The hollow snapped at her and she stopped her crouched approach. Grimmjow stiffened. He suddenly felt on the defensive.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hushed whisper towards the growling monster.

"Heru? Thats a nice name." She smiled and inched a little closer.

Yep. She defiantly had a death wish.

He took a step forwards collecting a little bit of spiritual power into his fist again. Why was he feeling so edgy about the thing being so close to her? Why should it matter if she died right then and there. Yet his body was ready to pounce on it the moment it 'breathed' wrong on her.

"How did you get here? Ive never seen anyone like you."

The hollow flipped its horned head into the air and than back down again and pawed at the ground.

She nodded as if agreeing to it. Wait. Could she actually understand the beast? One of such a low level that it couldnt even use human speech? Only another hollow should be able to understand it. This girl never ceased to amaze him.

She finely eased herself forwards enough so that her face was litterly inches from the hollow's causing Grimmjaw to feel at his wits end. If something didnt happen soon he would jump in and tear the hollow to pieces just to get rid of this torturous feeling.

She whispered something to the hollow looking into its red eyes and it seemed to freeze on spot. She cupped her hand and slowly raised it to rest under the beast's chin. Either she pulled its head forward or it came on its own accord but it took a small step forward and seemed to nuzzle her cheek.

Grimmjow flinched with utter shock. Did she just tame a hollow? Impossible! All aggression and malice from the hollow had left the air and a peaceful felling lingered. Meghan slowly stood a broad smile over her face and walked lightly over to Grimmjow. The hollow fell in pace behind her. It seemed even bigger with a comparison, almost coming up past her shoulders.

"Hay Grim! You know he's very sweet. And he has a hole in him just like you do."

The hollows hole was small, and just above the harpoon on its tail.

"What did you just call me?! And how did you get that thing to do that!"

"hehe, its a he actually. And I didnt do anything. He told me he was lost and hungry and I promised to help him. Speaking of which."

She protruded plastic wrap that contained a half eaten sandwich. She held it out for the hollow and it snapped it up hungrily. In two gulps he had it down but wined miserably.

"He said it didnt do any good. Hmm what do hollows eat then?"

Grimmjow actually rolled his eyes. This was getting to be beyond ridicules. He caught the hollow giving him wery glances every now and than. At least he had since enough to stay away from him.

Meghan scratched his furry ears and the hollow almost purred.

"Well find something for you, I promise."

Grimmjaw wiped around and grinned. They had come. Seconds later two figures clothed in black landed before him. One being Hitsugaya and the other being his obnoxious little tag along, Matsumoto.

"Espada! What is your business here?!" Hitsugaya demanded with venom in his darkening eyes.

"You are not the one I want to fight." He sounded indifferent and cocky. "Where is Ichigo?"

He knew he shouldnt. But how could he pass up the opportunity. He had no plan. No back up plan. Maybe if he played his cards right he could slip away. For now.

"Caption look!" Matsumoto gasped looking in the girls direction.

"What are you doing with her?" Tōshirō demanded angrily.

"None of your concern." Grimmjow smiled strongly, keeping his impassive look. In a split second Matsumoto disappeared and reappeared at the girls side. Grimmjow's smile faded and he looked on anjously at what she would do to this annoyance. Heru growled dangerously and curled his body around Meghan. Matsumoto flinched back, startled at the hollows reaction.

Grimmjaw took the chance and collected a large amount of spiritual power in his hand than slammed it into the ground. An explosion ripped through the area sending up a monstrous dust cloud. When it had settled he was gone.

"Matsumoto after him!" The short blue haired kid yelled before darting off. His companion took a quick uncertain glance at Meghan before following her caption.

* * *

Riku: remember R&R if you want another chapter! I want to know what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own meghan, Esme, and Heru

wow I got responses faster than I thought I would.

**Vegamarie:**ouch um ya my spelling was a little weird here. lol, I'm posting this from another site so it had already been written a while ago when I wasn't so good at spelling so I came up with some pretty weird words XD. I'm rechecking them from now on and tweaking them a little bit and correcting the weird spellings. I'll learn from this mistake!

**m4gg0t: **lol yes, she has a strange past that even she has no clue about...

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"Mother?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Meghan turned to Heru and put a finger to her lips motioning for him to wait in the entryway. She slipped into the small kitchen of the apartment and found her mother at the stove humming to herself while stirring mindlessly at a pot of spaghetti. Meghan was always jealous of her long beautiful blond hair and perfectly curved body, though her bust was a little less desired. Too large for her taste. To any man she looked like a goddess. And like all goddesses she was demanding yet sweet and motherly.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked withought looking.

Meghan took a deep breath and decided to plunge right in.

"Yes, actually I brought someone home with me."

Esme, her mother immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to her daughter.

"Is this the blue haired man that you've been telling me about?"

Meghan gulped inwardly. She was still unsure of what her mother's response would be.

Esme raised an eyebrow. "O? And who would this be?"

Meghan held her finger up asking for a second and slipped into the hallway. She coaxed Heru into the kitchen and stood sheepishly behind him. Her mother gasped and grubbed the edge of the counter like she were trying to keep herself steady. Meghan was suddenly afraid that she had made the wrong choice of bringing him here.

"Where did you find him?" She finely managed after gasping a few times.

"At the park. He said he was lost and hungry so I promised to help him.." Esme sighed and relaxed a little.

"Very well. But I will half to take your friend somewhere else...to feed. He can't exactly eat spaghetti..."

Meghan sighed in relief.

"Is that ok with you?" Meghan asked.

Heru gave a low purr letting her know it was ok.

Esme set two plates of spaghetti down on the table and Meghan placed a pair of forks down.

The hollow laid against the wall of the kitchen taking up the majority of the space and kept his head held high and alert.

"Mom. Why haven't you ever told me about hollows before?"

She sat down and picked up her fork and fidgeted with it for a moment.

"There wasn't any reason to." She said picking at her food.

"But they can see me." I pried.

"Yes. There just like you and me. Only certain people can see them. But they can touch everything." She finely looked up at me at put on a stern face.

"After I go and get him something to eat you should never see him again."

I was immediately taken aback.

"Why?!"

"Because! Humans or..Not even other hollows should be around those kinds! There nothing but trouble and...and..." She began choking her own words but stopped herself as almost as abruptly as they had come.

"I'm sorry but you'll half to excuse me. I'll help Heru now and then he can go."

Her fork clanged on the white plate and she began heading for the door. Heru got up gracefully and gave her a glance so quickly that Meghan couldn't tell what emotion they held and followed my mother right out the door. She wanted to go with them but her mother's harsh words had cemented Meghan to her seat. The door shut and she sat there for a few good minutes before the shocked expression subsided and her eyes saddened. She felt the same way about Grim. She was told to stop seeing him and that he would be nothing but trouble. Would she loose her composure if she were to ever bring him here, too?

Tears began to swell in her eyes for the first time in a long time.

Why was she being denied companionship? She wanted nothing more than someone she could talk to for once, other than her mother.

Meghan flew from her chair faster than her mother had left and walked out of the apartment. She cantered down the steps and started at a sprint into the darkness. She viciously tried to wipe away the offending tears and ignored the ach that dully started to tug at her heart. Everyone was trying to keep secrets from her. 'I'm no fool.' She thought dully.

**OOOooooooooooOOO**

* * *

Riku: review, review, review:3 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Meghan, Heru, Esme, and this plot, nothing else.

Hana Ryuuzaki: eep, i updated see :3

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"Hey!"

A swift kick to her shoe jolted Meghan awake.

"Wha! I'm awake!"

A girl with slick black hair stared curiously down at Meghan.

"Why are you sleeping here in the park? Shouldn't you be going to school?" She offered a hand and Meghan took it. She was small built and indeed wearing a gray uniform for the nearby school.

"Come on! We're going to be late for class!" She grabbed Meghan's wrist and began dragging her with her before she could find her voice.

It was another person who could see her. But she didn't have any strange white armor on her like a hollow, or Grim, or one of those people in black. Just…a person like her. Meghan picked up her pace so that she was next to her and not being pulled so forcefully, this girl was stronger than she looked.

Meghan was caught off guard when they came to the court yard. Masses of students began bumping into her and they kept blaming the black haired girl. She turned around and snapped at them, "Well maybe this wouldn't happen if you would watch where you're going!" She shouted.

"Um..." Meghan tried to say something but for the world couldn't come up with anything to say.

The finely stopped giving Meghan a chance to catch up mentally.

"Where is your classroom?"

Meghan hesitated but gave a smile. "The same one as yours."

She smiled back and pulled her into the nearest room. She took her seat and I sat right behind her.

"My names Rukia, what's yours?"

The girl turned around and began acquainting herself.

"Meghan."

"Funny how we've been in the same class all year and I've never seen you here before."

Before I could answer another girl came bustling in.

"O, Rukia. You know her?"

A redhead came over and bent down with her hands behind her back.

"Just met her this morning." Rukia stated.

"O, nice to meet you. I'm Orihime."

She held her hand out and Meghan shook it lightly.

How were all these people able to see her? Was her family curse finely braking? Her heart fluttered at the thought.

The bell rang and everyone quieted at the teachers annoyed voice.

She passed out booklets and they came all the way down to Rukia and stopped.

Rukia raised her hand and the teacher called on her.

"We need one more."

Another booklet was passed back and Rukia handed it to Meghan. She thanked her and flipped it open. Meghan's eyes nearly bulged at the complicated pre-cal in front of her. She'd never been to school before. She knows how to read and write perfectly but never in her life has she encountered math at this level. She had always been homeschooled by her mother and she never deemed it necessary to teach her complicated math.

She tried withought success to complete the problems with the bunny pen Rukia had lent her. The bell range before she could finish. And it didn't come a minute too soon. Her mind felt fried and frustrated at trying to figure out the complex equations.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Orihime offered. Meghan accepted gratefully and followed them up to the roof of the school. She was immediately enthralled with how high up they were. She ran to the chain linked fence and clutched the top of it and looked over. It was so high up, she felt like she could just jump of and sore into the sky. The thought felt exhilarating.

"I wouldn't go sticking my nose too far over." A cocky voice said smugly.

"I've never been this high up." Meghan replied.

She turned around and had a blast from the past when a man with bright red hair wore loud clothes from the 80's. Like what those strange hypes use to wear or what her mother had told her they were.

"Nice outfit." She couldn't help herself. It came out before she had realized it.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I-I mean it's nice!" She scurried over to Rukia and Orihime who were sitting down next to a very tired looking Hispanic guy who was almost literally dead on his feat. He sat cross-legged and kept tipping over to the side fighting off sleep.

To Meghan's dismay the redhead came over and laid on his side stretched out in front of the others.

"O! Meghan, this is Renji and Chad." Orihime pointed to the two guys sitting next to them and neither moved an inch. They only muttered a hello.

That's two more people that could see her! Maybe this really was going to be a good day. Unlike when Grim disappeared. She mentally slapped herself. He was his own stubborn independent self. It didn't seem strange that he just suddenly upped and left at the sight of the people dressed in black. Or… The realization hit her. Maybe they were after him too.

"Hay, are those two still at your apartment?" Renji asked.

Orihime nodded.

"Than why aren't they here?"

"Um, they were having to look for something and they couldn't come."

Suddenly a strange smell wafted into her nose. The hair on the back of her neck rose a little and she slinked backwards behind the small group.

"What's wrong Meghan?" Orihimie asked politely.

"There's something strange about that person. And why is there a chain coming from his chest?"

The whole group froze up and looked over to the other end of the roof towards a boy that was standing. Just standing there staring at nothing.

"Aw, don't worry about it. He's just a little strange." Renji shrugged. Everyone relaxed a little giving Meghan another strange feeling.

The boy glanced over at us and slowly began coming closer. Visible panic broke in Renji's eyes as he stood up. He looked over to Rukia for some unknown sign. She stood up abruptly and tried pushing Meghan to the stairs.

"Come on. We better go back down."

"Why?" Meghan demanded. Something wasn't right and it was making her nervous.

"Just trust us, please?"

Orihemie begged gently. Meghan stood still as a stone. What could possibly cause them to act this way? So strange and urgent.

A scream came from the boy making the small group look up. The base of the strange chain was glowing a harsh yellow and the boy was holding his head and yowling in agony.

"Were too late."

Chad finely spoke and it sounded distant and defeated. A white casting sprang from the base of the chain and engulfed the boy.

Meghan stepped back frightened. She began to wish she was with Grim instead of these people. He didn't talk nonsense and he told her outright if something was wrong. If only he would appear as fast as he had disappeared. Unlike these people he seemed to be able to take anything.

"There's no choice, I'm going in." The redhead declared and popped a pill into his mouth. A distinctive pop sounded and a copy of himself projected out of his body. The body fell away and Renji stood clothed in familiar black clothes. A gasp caught in Meghan's throat and she backed away. A strange roar that sounded like a hollow voice vibrated the air and a white and green monster rose into a crouched position threateningly and stared down at Renji.

Meghan felt safe with neither. She wanted Heru, Grim, or even her mother close by. Someone she knew. Meghan darted to the side and clambered over the chain linked fence and jumped. Staring three stories down large black wings sprouted from her back. The wind caught the thin black leathery skin and she glided her quickly down to the ground then the wings dismissed.

She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

Riku: haha another chapy, i need at least two reviews to update agian :3 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own Meghan

cherryblossom1217: I up dated XD

Hana Ryuuzaki: Yes meghan as wings, and eventualy you'll know why... :3

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

She didn't stop running until she was out of breath. She doubled over on her knees and choked back small sobs. Small tears managed to get by but only a few.

"Now what might be wrong with a pretty girl like you?"

She jumped when a large hand taped her shoulder.

"Why can everyone see me all of a sudden? Why can't you all just go away?!" She cried desperately at the rough blond man in front of her. He held an uncanny smile as if to say he knew how she felt.

"How would you like some tea?"

This caught her off guard. She didn't answer right away but he was...strange, and felt like he could be trusted. Meghan has always had a sense of who's trustworthy and who's not.

"Please. I would like that very much." Meghan almost whispered.

"Well then! Come to my cozy candy shop and ill make you a steaming hot cup!"

His abrupt cheerfulness was out of place from the last few weeks. He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly guided her to his store that was crammed at the back of the alleyway. Of all of the books Meghan had read a candy store at the back of an ally never seemed to be the best place to go. Especially if coaxed in by a stranger. On the inside his shop was indeed lined with rows of candy. A supply of strawberry pocky caught her eye. Right behind the register the man pulled back two sliding wooden doors that opened up to a small sitting room fitted with a table low to the ground lined with pillows.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back." He said in a sing song voice and disappeared into another room.

Meghan wondered if she should get up and leave now or stay and see what happens.

"Hello. Who are you?"

Meghan looked down and stared dumbfounded at three stuffed animals standing at the end of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" The bird stuffed animal asked glaring at her. Meghan clambered backwards a bit. She was unsure of the three creatures in front of her.

"Stop it. You're scaring her." The strange rabbit one said defensively.

"I'm sorry where our manners are. I'm Claude and this is Nova and Ririn." The rabbit thing point to the turtle and bird in turn.

Meghan was about to get up and leave when the blond man came back in.

"Aw, I see you've already met the odd trio."

"Wha'd you call us?!" Ririn asked outraged.

"Ah, never mind them. By the way. My name is Urahara." He handed Meghan a drink and she reluctantly sat back down.

Watching them all cautiously she put the cup to her lips and mindlessly took a sip.

"Aww hot!" She yelped and almost dropped the drink. Urahara chuckled and the three stuffed animals jolted back surprised.

"Careful now." Urahara cautioned.

"Ya, thanks." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Now. Do you mind telling me what all the fuss was about in front of my humble shop?" He smiled warmly from under his striped hat.

"Um..." She felt a light tap and looked down at the small stuffed turtle who nodded reassuringly at her. It still creped her out a bit.

"Why can you see me?"

"Why can I?" He asked in a suave tone.

When she didn't say anything he answered for her.

"I see you are neither soul nor hollow."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could answer the sliding doors burst open and the same group of people from earlier stood opened mouthed in the entry.

Meghan scrunched down a bit wanting to disappear. They were the people in black.

"Wha! You're that nutzo girl that jumped off the roof this morning!" Renji yelled.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Meghan quickly defended.

"You're a psycho woman that's what! How are you still alive?!"

Meghan stuck her tongue out at Renji and he recoiled in surprise.

"Are you alright?!" Orihime ran to her side and glanced over her.

"You have a scrape on your arm. That looks like it hurts."

"It's just a stupid scratch." Meghan twitched. She did not want anyone to go poking around her wounds. Especially not these people.

Orihime opened her hands up and a soft orange glow sprung forwards and encased the small scratch making Meghan flinch. It finished quickly and retreated back towards her. The pain was gone. And so was the wound.

"All better?"

Meghan opened mouthed finely found her voice. "What else can you heal?" She was truly intrigued by her ability.

"Just about anything." She smiled happily.

"Orihemie! What do you think you're doing?" Rukia scolded.

"Um well I thought since she had already seen us use our powers once it wouldn't hurt to show her again." She stated uncertain.

"You can't just go around showing everyone your power" She added.

"And so you've meet before I presume?" Urahara asked before Rukia could mouth another comment.

Chad answered for them, "Yes."

"Well then. I guess we could all use a cup of tea. Could you get us some please?" Urahara called into the kitchen.

A muscular, bolding man with a white apron came into the room carrying a small tray adorned with steaming cups. A little girl and boy followed close behind him. Meghan would have laughed at the irony but the nervousness she felt forced her to gulp it down.

Another cup was placed in front of Meghan and she swiftly denied it.

"I don't need any more thank you."

"Nonsense take another." Urahara persisted.

"No thanks." She tried hard to be polite but he kept persisting.

"Come on now you know you want it."

"No." Meghan crossed her arms.

"Come on." He picked up a cup and started waving it in her face.

Meghan twisted herself away from him. "I said no."

"Suit yourself."

She was surprised by his abrupt defeat. He didn't seem to be the kind to give up so easily. She turned around but was surprised when the smell of oranges wafted strongly up her nose. She gagged and turned away.

"What was that for!?" She coughed swiftly.

Urahara only grinned and placed the cup down in front of her.

"So how do you know her?" Renji asked sitting cross-legged.

Meghan pretended to not listen by stirring a finger in the warm tea.

"I found this poor girl standing outside my shop withought a friend in the world wondering around."

"Grr." Meghan whispered quietly and flicked tea off her wet fingers at him.

Urahara held his hands up defensively "Hay!"

"I'm no where 'near' little."

"Alright, alright my mistake. Now please stop wasting my good tea."

Meghan immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Meghan started poking Urahara in the shoulder.

"I already told you who I was."

Meghan cocked her head and shrugged. Leaning back she took out a piece of pocky and stuck it in her mouth. Renji made a mocking face at her but didn't say anything.

"So where do you live?" Ruika asked curiously. Meghan didn't answer right away but looked down when she felt a tap on her leg. She looked down at the green turtle that had snapped her out of her stupor.

"O sorry! You were saying?"

Rukia sighed. "Where do you live?"

"In an apartment not far from here."

"Really? Around what area?" Orihemi asked.

"South of the soccer fields."

"That's around where I live." She piped up happily.

"Really? I've never seen you before." Meghan stated quizzically.

Orihemi nodded her head. A low buzz in Meghan's pocket let her know someone was calling her. She pulled out her red phone and read the id.

"I think my mom wants me to come home." She said reading the text message.

"It is getting late." Chad commented.

"Thanks for the tea." She phrased happily and stood up.

"Wait. Before you go I would like you to take these three with you. For safe keeping." Meghan blinked confused from Urahara to the three stuffed animals.

"What!" Ririn yelled outraged.

"Just for a little while." Urahara reassured. She sighed and gave in easily.

"You owe me." She growled.

Meghan felt hesitant to bring them to her house.

"Um. You sure?"

He nodded.

"Ok, I guess."

"Let me walk you home since we live nearby." Orihemie quickly suggested.

"Alright." Meghan didn't mind the idea of her coming along. Or the strange stuffed animals. But why? It didn't matter much to her. As long as they didn't change back into the people with black clothes.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

Riku: aww there was no Grim in this one either. maybe the next chapter? You know the drill at least two reviews for me to update :3 


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue hair and Pocky**

**Disclaimer: I only own Meghan and Heru**

**Bailey-chan:** Update .

**Hana Ryuuzaki:** Hay no hitting Grimmjow with a fish behind my back. I dont need the star smelling like anchovies! Meghan probebly wouldnt appreciate it either...she might force Grimm to take a bath XD

**Mandya1313:** True but theres alot in the story I plan that you still don know :3

**rukia23: **youll eventualy learn about meghan :3

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"Meghan! Wake...UP!" The said girl rolled over and vaguely herd a muffled yell. When something started beating on her stomach she shot up and nearly fell out of bed. "Where's the fire?" She asked rubbing her eyes. The blue and yellow bird Ririn stomped up to her face in a huff, "You've been asleep nearly all day! Look its already past noon!"

"It's Saturday." Meghan yawned.

"Doesn't matter!"

"Come now let the girl have some rest," Claude interjected, "Where guests remember?"

"So what! I'm bored." Ririn crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a pout.

"If you're bored then why don't we go for a walk?" Meghan suggested.

Ririn opened her mouth several times like fish as she tried to objects but Nova beat her to it.

"I don't mind."

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"Is this completely necessary?" Claude looked up pleadingly at Meghan from the small red sling bag he was wedged into with Nova and Ririn.

"Really! My beak is getting smashed." Ririn tried to squirm out from her prison while protesting all the way.

"Wouldn't people give strange looks if they saw three stuffed animals walking on their own?" Meghan smirked down at them.

Cloude frowned in displeasure, "Yes but this is highly uncomfortable."

"Alright if you want down I'll let you down." Meghan bent down and took off her bag. The three of them tried struggling out but Meghan had to pull them out from their enclosed prison. With a good tug she fell backwards to the ground pulling Ririn with her.

"Gatcha!" She yelped in success.

"Let go of me!" Ririn tried to peck her but Meghan let go and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"The park? Why are we here?" Ririn asked skeptical.

Meghan shrugged taking out a piece of pocky and started sucking on it.

"You're hopeless. No wonder Urahara had us keep an eye on you today."

Meghan ignored her and put her hands behind her head and yawned.

"You cannot still be tired!"

"Ririn, enough. Quit antagonizing the poor girl." Claude defended.

Meghan stared at the quarreling pair until she felt something on her shoulder. She turned and found Nova making himself comfortable there.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked quietly.

"Nah." Walking down the path she tried to see if the two would even notice her absence. Of course they didn't.

Meghan sat down on her favorite rickety old swing and pushed herself on it slowly. "Now I'm bored." She huffed.

"Why would Urahara want you guys to tag along with me anyway?" She asked the green turtle on her should.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure but he never does anything with ought a good reason."

Meghan kicked a little harder on the swing and forced it into the air. "So why don't you tell me what he's like. And who those other people last night were."

Nova obliged easily. "Urahara is one to always have motives that aren't always clear. As for the others they work for the soul society when asked."

Meghan felt a little irate. He obviously gave her a very summarized description. No details were used at all.

"Soul society? I've never heard of it." Nova recoiled looking startled and jumped nervously from her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She asked just a little miffed.

"To make sure we don't lose the others."

Meghan frowned and dug her heals into the ground forcing the slow swing to stop.

She stooped downwards and scoped up a wriggling Nova.

"Tell me what Soul Society is. Is that where the people in black come from?" Meghan wanted an answer and she wasn't going to let him go until she knew of this strange place.

Nova looked angrily at her but didn't say a word.

"Please tell me?" She asked a little gentler. Nova shook his head making her only grow more frustrated.

Again she was going to push it but a loud hollow roar shuddered the air and made the hair on the back of Meghan's neck stand on end. An unbelievable feeling of sorrow washed over her.

"What was that?" She asked bluntly.

"A hollow! Where is it?" Claude raced up to Meghan in a panic with Ririn in tow.

Nova squirmed out of her grasp and looked left and right for the source of the sound.

"That sounded really close." Ririn narrowed her eyes and glared down the middle of the park.

The screech came again causing Ririn and Meghan to jump.

"Above!" Ririn warned.

Before Meghan could move darkness enveloped her and it felt like she was being pulled somewhere surreal. Less than a second later she found herself staring at a large bird like hollow three feet in front of her with its face smashed into the ground.

"Run." Nova suggested next to her.

"A hollow?" The beast picked its great head up and glared strait down at her, "What's wrong?" She asked it in surprise.

She tried coaxing the hollow into talking like she had done with Heru but it only screeched in anger, unable to say a word, only sorrow and anger irradiated from it. That's when she realized that it was the same hollow from the school. It bared down on her with its great beak and tried to grasp her, but before it could land a hit a green and white blur slashed between the two and the head stopped with a great clash.

"Heru!" Meghan called out surprised.

He had his jaws locked onto the creatures beak and was slowly crushing its white armor between his teeth. Yanking his head to the side he forced the bird hollow to crash onto its ribs. A talon kicked up to strike Heru in the face but he blocked it with his great curled horns and held it there.

"Get out of here now!" A deep growling voice rumbled from Heru direction. Meghan felt suddenly confused but did so anyway. Heru jumped into the air snapping at the birds face and taunted it into turning its head the other direction, opposite that of Meghan's.

She didn't know what just happened. Where had the hollow come from? And why was it attacking her? More importantly she was confused when she thought she heard Heru talk.

A loud screech and a sharp yowl forced Meghan to look behind her. She gasped seeing Heru dangling from the Hollow's mouth. Its blocky teeth crushing Heru's midsection causing blood to run down his armor and through his dark green coat.

"Heru!" Ignoring the protests from the three modsouls Meghan ran towards Heru with strong determination to help him. She wasn't just going to let that creature crush him. She jumped onto the creatures trashing tail and used it to swing her towards the back of its head. She hoped off and clung to the fur on the back of its neck and tried climbing over its bony head. Heru made a low growl in pain and quit moving all together.

Panicking Meghan took a pencil out of her side bag and stabbed it into the bird hollow's eye. She prayed that it would work. The bird's eye was only a black pit. Somehow it screeched in pain and shook its head violently. Meghan slipped down its back and held on for dear life and Heru fell to the ground, still unmoving. The bird beat its giant wings and lifted into the air still thrashing about with Meghan still clinging to the back of its neck.

There was no way that she could hold on. Her grip had finally had it and she slipped off. Closing her eyes tightly she screamed feeling the wind rush in all around her. She collided with something that forced her stomach to wrap around it and the breath was knocked out of her. Something wrapped around her middle and the movement finally stopped.

"You're a real pain woman. You know that?"

"Grim!"

Grimmjow set her down from being slung over his shoulder and gave her an odd smirk, then took off at the hollow that was now skydiving at him.

"Pathetic. You're not even worth my time." He said passive.

Not even phased by the giant hollow he held out his right hand while leaning back casually and caught its giant beak. A shock of air gushed out from the force but he still didn't even budge. With a sly smile he griped the hollow's beak with his fingers and threw it clear across the park. The giant body smashed into a jungle gym crushing the metal. Grim walked up to the twitching bird as it started to try and get up and smashed his fists into its head, crushing it.

"O my god! It's an arrancar! O no, no o, no, o no. And it looks like she knows him!" Ririn ran around in a panic until Claude grabbed her.

"We half to tell the others. Come on let's get back to Urahara's shop." The three of them ran out unnoticed.

"What about Meghan?" Ririn yelped in a panic.

"There's no possible way we can fight an arrancar." Claude said regretfully.

"We half to hurry." Nova tried dragging Ririn and she soon started to follow them at a sprint.

"Grim!"

Meghan called in excitement. She stopped short and looked over to where Heru laid sprawled out in a pool of blood.

She ran over to him and dropped to her knees. Pulling out a first aid kit from her red bag she attempted to clean and dress his wounds.

"Huh. You are a strange girl." Grimmjow leaned over Meghan's shoulder and watching her expertly dressing the Hollow's wounds. As soon as she finished she turned to face Grimmjow.

"Grim!"

She leapt up to hug him but he moved out of the way, causing her face to get implanted into the ground.

"It's Grimmjow not Grim! And don't touch me!"

"You came back." She smiled sweetly up at him earning a face of 'what do I do now' from him.

"Ya so. I felt there was a hollow here so I came by to have a little fun. You just always happen to be in same place at the same time." Her smile fell and she scooted over to Heru and touched his face.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"God why do you care so damn much about us damn monsters." Grimmjow spat forcefully.

Meghan either didn't hear him or completely ignored him, "Help me get him to my house. Please?"

"Why should I" He spat.

"Please?" She stressed

"No way in hell." He crossed him arms pointedly.

"Grim please? I'll give you some of my pocky."

"I said!...Ow! Why you.."

Meghan had effectively grabbed his nose and twisted it making him cry out in pain. He raised his hand in a striking position but stopped upon seeing her contorted face.

Why couldn't he hit this obnoxious girl?! It was infuriating.

Grimmjow sighed aggressively and picked the hollow up and roughly slung it over his shoulder.

"Only if it will make you stop whining. Just don't ever touch me again." he growled warningly.

"Ok Grimmy!" She jumped up and clung to the white cloth of his jacket.

"I said don't touch me!" he snapped but had no free hand to pull her off.

* * *

Riku: Grim came back :3...what does he want 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Meghan and Sombra

**cherryblossom1217:** I know I should .

**rukia23: **next chappy!

**Side note: **Heru's name was originaly Sombra. I think ill stick with that from now on seeing as that is how I write it in the first place whenever i'm uploading it to the other site I have this story on.

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"Is he really going to be alright? Meghan asked stroking Sombra's fur above his armored cheek. She had persuaded Grim to carry Sombra to her apartment and they had snuck in through her window where Grim set Sombra on her bed.

"Please, only a human would die from that." Grimmjow spat.

Meghan was starting to become fed up with his overly negative attitude.

"But arent you human?" Meghan asked forcefully. She could already tell that he wasnt exactly human a normal human. He did have a hole in his stomach after all. But she wasnt exactly human either. Sometimes she feels as if she doesnt even exist at all.

"Are you serious? He asked somberly.

Meghan cocked her head for emphasis. "No I am not a human! And something as obnoxious as you cant be either!"

Meghan felt that he was at least on the right track.

"What does that mean?" Meghan asked with a quizzical expression.

"He blew up in her face, "I dont...know! Alright?! Youre just an annoying girl that keeps taunting me!"

Meghan let out a giggle and received a glare from Grim.

His temper defiantly wasnt one with patience. She thought it rather funny that he was so easy to provoke, He would blow up and become violent, but she only found his company all the more appealing. A strange reaction that she was not use to getting.

"You find that funny, huh?" He mocked.

Megan gave a sly smile.

"But what i 'are' /i you?" She asked again.

O, she was going to get under his skin whether he like it or not.

Gimmjow gave her one of his infamous smirks and her smile disappeared. "Thats it. Youre coming with me. He walked up to Meghan making her feel apprehensive. "What are you?...Hay!"

Grimmjow grabbed her by the back of her collar and in a flash jumped through the window and onto the roof of the apartment.

"Why dont you hang out here for a while until you decide to quit asking?" He jumped to the ground three stories downleaving Megan to protest from above.

"I cant believe he did that. He really just left me on top of the roof!"

She plopped down on the spot and crossed her arms. She thought about being stubborn and waiting until he came back but she didnt have that kind of patience.

After only a few minutes of fuming she got up and walked over to the edge where she delicately touched the edge of flat roof and sat down again. She turned to face the roof and slowly began to climb down. Unfortunately there was only the gutter to stand on. She cursed lightly and tried scooting around the roof to find more footing.

"Hay what are you doing up there?!" A loud voice startled Megan and she slipped from the wall. The wind choked her breath and she couldnt scream.

Her landing was abrupt and cut shorter than she thought it would be when she landed on something that made a muffled 'hmph'.

"Are you alright?" Urahara ran up to Meghan with a sheathed sword in hand. He looked stressed and worried. He looked around seeming to be more concerned about something other than her near death experience, making Meghan a little miffed.

He finally stopped scrutinizing the area and turned his head towards Meghan making her feel uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Hay! Why don't you get off of him already?" Ririn's voice scratched in Meghan's ears but instead of the annoying bird coming and jumping up in her face a young girl came walking up with a scowl across her lips.

"Um..." Meghan looked under her and found a man wearing a purple mask lying stiff as a bored and bright red in the face sprawled out underneath her posterior.

Meghan scrambled of him and held out a hand to the strange man that she now felt sorry for.

"I'm sorry!" She said in a panic.

He stood up on his own and zipped up his hood over his bright red face. Meghan thought it a little odd but she wasnt about to criticize him.

"Where is he?!" A long blond haired man dressed up like a magician looked pensive as he stood behind the young girl.

"Claude?" Meghan was utterly confused. She recognized their voices but their bodies didnt match.

The blond man stiffened and looked at her sheepishly. "Well um, you see..."

"Never mind that. Where is the arrancar?" The girl shouted in the same obnoxious way as Ririn would. Meghan furrowed her brow.

"What's an arrancar?" She had never heard of such a thing before.

"How can you not know?! There was one running around the park only thirty minutes ago!" The girl came up to Meghan's face with a bent scowl expressing frustration.

"They look like humans and bare a small plate of white armor."

Nova's soft voice caused Ririn to halt her angered advance and cross her arms in a 'umph'.

Grimm had white armor over his jaw...Meghan mused. Something suddenly clicked in her head at that moment and she felt hesitant to share it.

"Grim's an arrancar?" She asked quietly.

"You dont mean it's...this isnt good." Urahara looked a bit distressed. Lowering his sword he never wavered his stern eyes.

"Meghan I want you to come with me. You will stay at my house for a little while so I can explain things to you, and I want some answers as well." He was deathly serious and Meghan was slightly taken aback.

Did he mean for her to stay at her house for a night? With this man she hardly knew? His face told her that this was something serious and not to be argued against.

She wasnt very good at comming to quick dissisions so she asked, "Can you...give me a day?" She asked wavering.

Urahara pondered a moment but nodded his head. "A day and that is all. Ill meet you here tomorrow at the same time...Six o'clock sharp!" He at least ended with a small smile and his voice on a happy note.

Seeing the bewildered look on Meghans face he added, "Dont worry."

"Ririn, Claude, I want you to come with me. Nova could you please stay with Meghan?" It was more of an order than a request.

Nova who didnt have his hood zipped up anymore nodded withought a word.

"Good. Let me know if anything happens." Urahara gave one last reassuring smile to Meghan before walking away with Ririn and Claude in tow.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

Riku: Sorry this chapter was a little short

I have some new enthusiasm now to write! Have you seen episode 163? Its hilarious!! I nearly cried watching Grimm bust through a wall that was right next to the open door. Then walking up to a cowering girl and going 'thwa!" and scaring the daylights out of her. It was priceless XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Meghan, Sombra, and Esme

**White Alchemist Taya: **thanks, this realy isnt one of my best writings...it just seemes to be lacking something that it could realy do with, but its hard for me to change the style once I start. BUT i'm glad you can tell how frustrated she is XD

**rukia23: **yea it was lol

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

Meghan reentered her apartment and made to go to her room but her mother was suddenly blocking her path.

"Meghan," she sighed, "Please tell me what's wrong. I know you don't always come home every night. And I allow you to go where you please, you're well old enough. But if something is bothering you please tell me."

Esme looked haggard and worry written. This scared Meghan a little. Her mother was always strong and strait forward.

Giving a broad smile Meghan replied, "Nothings wrong. I promise."

Esme looked unconvinced but allowed her daughter to pass. Meghan hurried to her room as casually as possible and bolted the door behind her with a sigh of relief.

"M-Meghan." Nova had climbed into her room though her window as she had instructed, but at the moment he was ridged with his back pressed up against the wall while staring wide eyed at Sombra's peaceful form upon Meghan's bed. His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm.

Meghan tried to suppress her laughter but a small giggle escaped her lips.

"How is this funny?" Nova scolded nervously.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you. Besides, he's injured," Her voice trailed off, "You are Nova aren't you? The little green turtle?" Nova nodded, still cowering in the corner.

"How did you suddenly become..." She wanted to say human, but everyone that could see her couldn't really be described as such.

"This is what I really look like. The other form is more for practical uses…" He seemed reluctant to give out any specifics...again. Meghan wasn't about to push it though.

She walked over to Sombra and was surprised to see that his wounds were virtually healed.

"He heals even faster than me" She mumbled.

Nova nervously came up behind her and inspected the sleeping hollow.

"Isn't he the one from the park earlier?"

Meghan untied the black and bloodied bandages and marveled at his unscratched body.

"Yea." She answered, "He's a good friend of mine."

Nova felt taken aback. "A hollow?" He asked in disbelief.

"Is that strange?" she asked cocking her head.

Nova shook his head in disbelief and decided not to push it any further. Only knowing that watching her was going to be quite a bit of a chore.

Meghan began fumbling through her familiar red sling bag that she always had on her and pulled out a pink box. "Um, what is that?" Nova asked nervously. With this girl it could be anything.

"No you can't have my pocky!" She yelled childishly and clung to the box against her chest.

Nova retracted a bit in surprise.

"No of course not."

Meghan stuck her tongue out at him, loving the expressions she was getting from him.

A low growl gurgled behind them and Sombra opened his shining golden eyes.

Nova reached out to grab Meghan's arm and teleport her out of the room but Sombra was faster. His spear pointed tail wrapped around Meghan and was dangerously at his throat and the hollow growled dangerously.

"What is your business here?" Sombra warned with a ghastly voice.

"You can talk?" Meghan asked touching Sombra's tail. He slowly lowered it and allowed his tail to lie down on the floor. He pushed himself up off of the bed and stood inches above Meghan's head.

"Yes, well. I have grown stronger. It's only natural that I acquire some new skills." His voice sounded like that of a young male, possibly in his twenties.

Sombra shot another look at Nova but Meghan reassured him, "He's harmless. Promise."

Nova glanced at Meghan with an almost disbelieving look.

"What happened?" Sombra asked a little more good naturedly.

"Grimm saved us! But then he left me on the roof..."

"He did what?" Sombra glared dangerously.

Meghan blinked for a second. How could that possibly get him so worked up.

"Are you mad at him?" Meghan asked.

Sombra looked around the room momentarily and finding nothing to his liking, or displeasure, replied.

"Never mind that. But Meghan," He bowed down on his front two paws and lowered his great horned head to the floor.

"Would you allow me to be your guardian? At least until I have paid off my debt, which will probably never be possible."

Meghan was utterly surprised. "W-what do you mean? You don't owe me anything."

Sombra looked her in the eye but never once shifted his position.

"If you hadn't of found me when you did, I would still be a wondering hollow with no other sense then the one for the tastes of human souls. My memory has been lost but my soul has not, thanks to you...Once more, please allow me to be your guardian."

A quick decision. Meghan hated making these. But then again how could she say no?

"Um, alright."

Sombra rose to his feet, his head almost touching the ceiling and brought his face inches from her's.

Meghan could feel his hot breath push her bangs back across her face. A little oddly she raised her right hand and patted him on the head.

"Come on now. No reason to be so formal." Or as Meghan left out, so oblivious to personal space.

Meghan stuck a piece of pocky into her mouth and locked her hands behind her head.

A loud knock startled her and made her strawberry flavored pocky fall to the floor. She groaned loudly and picked up her now tainted food.

"Meghan? You open this door right now young lady. What are you doing in there?" Esme's stern voice warned Meghan that she was not in the mood to be patient.

"Quick hide!" She whispered.

Sombra looked around before trying to dive for under the bed but Nova jumped at him and placed a hand on his front flank, they both disappeared in a black mass.

Meghan blinked but shook her head furiously when she heard her mother call again.

"Meghan! Open this door now or I will break it down! You know I will."

She wasn't taking any chances. She had gone through many doors over the years until she had finally learned that such a feeble barrier would not keep her mother out if she wanted in. She was a very straight forward woman who used all means necessary to get what she wanted.

But it was always for Meghan's benefit. Once she pulled her door free because Meghan had ran to her room crying, all just because she was frustrated that no one could see her and she felt alone. She hauled up in her room for a few hours with her mother trying to coax her out. But after a full day and a half her mother ripped the door open and surprisingly embraced her and tried to make her feel better.

"Coming!" Meghan hollered and pried the door open.

"What in heaven's name are you doing in here? I heard an awful lot of noise." She peered over Meghan's shoulder and looked skeptically into her room.

"You better not be bringing anymore stray animals into here. You remember what always happens when you do."

Meghan remembered. Once she picked up a stray cat and brought it secretly to her room. It made allot of noise and just created a huge mess. When it relieved itself on Meghan's shoe she yelled at it angrily and the cat ended up attacking her face. From then on she hated cats.

"Do you miss Sombra?" Esme looked down at Meghan with a sympathetic expression.

"He's alright. Sombra's tough." Meghan reassured her.

Esme acted as if she hadn't heard her. "I can understand you becoming friends with him but its better that you not stay around him."

Meghan crossed her arms defiantly. "Why not? What makes him dangerous?"

"He-hollo...His kind are just better left alone." Esme stuttered through her sentences, faltering at their touch.

A loud bang followed by dust falling from the ceiling caused Meghan and Esme to look up.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"Um...raccoons?" Meghan suggested sheepishly.

"Well anyways, good night sweetie." Esme kissed Meghan's forehead and left down the hallway.

Meghan immediately shut her door and locked it.

Again Meghan was left confused and a little miffed. Why couldn't anyone tell her anything! She kicked her trashcan by the door, upsetting its contense and plopped down on her bed.

A moment later a black hole opened up in the middle of her room and disappeared to reveal Sombra and Nova.

"Never do that again!" Sombra snarled.

"What happened?" Meghan asked the two who were obviously fuming at each other. Even Nova had a good glare going.

"I dropped us off on top of the roof but it seems as if your hollow doesn't like heights. He threatened me so that I would let him down. And when I didn't he attacked me. Cleverly leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling with his tail."

"I bet our upper floor neighbors will love that." Meghan laughed.

Sombra scoffed and lay gracefully down on the floor while keeping his head elegantly held up and glaring intently at Nova.

"Just get some sleep will ya? You're going to get us all in trouble if you keep this up...You couple of noisy raccoons."

They both looked at her strangely receiving another laugh from Meghan.

She pulled out a blowup mattress with a sleeping bag zipped onto it for Nova and she threw pillows and blankets onto the floor for Sombra. She had plenty to spare since she had bit of a fetish for blankets.

They bunkered down for the night but not withough one last glare at each other.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

**Riku:** the way i'm writing is bugging me. Not very detailed or anything. But then agian this is a bit of a lighter story. Not realy a seriously in depth one. But the plot I have planed out is amusing all the same. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislcaimer:** I only own Meghan and Sombra

**Cherryblossom1217: **glad you like it

**Flarire: **gives cookie points this is a good guesser right here.

**White Alchemist Taya: **Belive me she knows a **lot **about hollows

**Chrimison-Child: **heres a cute chapter :3

**rikua23: **No Nova and Sombra dont get alon at all . . i'm a little affraid that i'm making Nova a bit ooc though...

**animalgun: **originality is exactly what i'm going for

**MazokuTenshi:** letus hear some shouts forGrimmy

**silver0scorpion: **I really thought that this story was original thats one of the resons I love it so much

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

Shifting quietly Meghan couldn't for the world sleep. She was trying to mull over what she would do about going to Urahara's. He told her that he would tell her everything. She wanted to know if she would really, finally get the answers to all of her questions. She had so many. She hated being left in the dark.

Rumbling thunder rolled softly in the distance stirring Meghan from her thoughts. Groggily she peered about her dark room. Sombra and Nova's sleeping forms were easy to distinguish, even in the dark.

A strong and nagging sensation was pulling at her mind making her shift uncomfortably for about five minutes. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but it was but it was making her slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't stand the feeling anymore and slipped out of her bed. Lightly she made her way to her window on the other side of the room so she could close the blinds. The light from the streetlamp across the street was exceptionally bright and had been notorious for waking her up at night in the past. She reached for the poll to twist the blind's shut but stopped when she saw a figure walking below.

A person walking slightly slouched with their hands in their pockets walked casually down the street with the lamp causing their hair to shine a soft silver. Meghan immediately recognized Grimm in his white attire. She thought it was perfect timing. She was awake and couldn't sleep, and Grimm looked as if he couldn't sleep either. It made her slightly curious as well, to see him moping around the streets at this time of night.

Hurriedly she pulled on her clothes and grabbed her bag and quietly opened her window. Using the vines growing up the side of the building, Meghan stole out of the window as she had done many times before, and swiftly climbed down.

She hid behind lampposts and would periodically move to a closer one until he was only ten or so feet from her. As quietly as possible she stalked up to him with her arms raised in a claw like fashion. Just as she was about to pounce he spoke up making Meghan stumble forwards slightly.

"What do you want now woman?" His tone was that of severe annoyance.

Meghan sheepishly fell into step next to Grimmjow. She was a little miffed that she didn't get to pounce him, but she would get him later.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Can't sleep?" Meghan asked cheerily.

"Only humans need to sleep." He stated, belittling humans again.

"Then I guess I'm not human." Meghan piped.

Gimmjow looked sideways at her.

She continued, "I don't really need sleep either. My mother has just always told me that it's good for thinking things over and just to relax."

Grimmjow just stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that so?" He said in a strange voice.

Thunder rumbled in the far distance again.

A few strange moments passed as they kept walking. Grimmjow looked at her out of the corner of his eye occasionally but said nothing.

Eager to break the monotony Meghan waved a pink stick in the air. "Want some pocky?"

"No I don't want any of that putrid stuff!" Grimmjow's angered face lingered for a moment but suddenly changed to that of one of a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Meghan blinked away a couple tears and Grimm tuned away grumbling to himself.

O, he so did not just insult the pocky.

"How can you insult the most wonderful tasting, heaven on earth candy?!" Meghan exploded, "Have you even tried it?!"

Grimm started then shook his head.

"Why should I waste my time eating disgusting food?" He said a little stiffly.

"Try it. Now." Meghan pushed the stick of pocky into his face but he only pushed it away. She did so several times until he wacked it clean from her hands with far more than necessary force. A loud slap ricocheted down the nearby ally from Grimmjow's smack on her hand the brutal abuse of the candy.

Meghan immediately puffed up. "I am going to make you try one whether you like it or not!"

"Go home woman! I did not ask for you to come along and badger me! Now get lost before I bash your head into a wall!" Grimmjow glowered at Meghan who had an almost identically peeved look, only with a little less malice.

Defiantly she followed him around a few more blocks. He had picked up his speed and was walking as fast as possible withought turning into a jog. His plodding slouched had also turned into an upright tense one.

Meghan was still quite peeved but found it amusing that he would react so violently and willingly to her taunts. All her life she had never met someone like him. She felt all the more determined to make him try the most wonderful food in the world.

A loud crack of thunder startled Meghan causing her to squeak. Quickly covering her mouth she tried to suppress anymore strange noises escaping her mouth.

"Afraid of a little thunder?" Grimmjow mocked as he slowed down a little.

"It just surprised me. That's all." She stated crossing her arms.

Grimmjow's face was beginning to look a little snide, "You were scared admit it."

"No it surprised me."

Her defense might have worked a little better if a sudden droplet of rain hadn't splashed onto her nose startling her yet again. With a sharp yelp she jumped back in surprise.

"Are too." Grimm half smirked victoriously.

"Hay look, the playground." Meghan pointed to her favorite spot that was just on the other side of the wide ditch that was rippling softly from the low wind.

"Come on lets go there."

She tugged on Grimmjow's arm and received little more than a grunt from him and he followed obediently.

When she got to the downwards slope of the ditch she took it at full speed, dragging Grimmjow with her. He could have easily yanked her back to a stop so he didn't half to follow, or simply push her so she made a face plant. But oddly he followed her mad dash to the bottom and up the other side. He was blinking profusely when she stopped at the top and started surveying the area. His mind was too muddled with thoughts to really notice or do much.

Meghan released his good arm and ran up to the monkey bars and clamored up them. Once at the top she flipped upside down and hooked her knees to the very top bar.

Water was beginning to drop slowly from the sky, splashing onto Meghan's pale skin.

"Come on Grimm! Just standing there doesn't look like much fun."

He looked up at her withought any hint of amusement in his eyes.

"How is what you're doing possibly any fun?" he scoffed.

With the blood rushing to her head Meghan let go of the bars and did a flip to the ground with a perfect landing.

She bent down and collected a hand full of compacted sand.

"Lighten up!" She chucked the sand at him. He caught it with his hand and shot a glare at her.

She gathered another hand full of sand and threw it at him again. He dogged the second throw and followed up by chucking the former ball of hard sand at her. Barely dodging it, she yelped as it whizzed like a baseball past her right side.

"You don't want to play that game with me woman. Don't push your luck." He growled. Though Meghan could have sworn that there was amusement on his face.

She stalked around him like a wolf circling it's pray and received a raised eye brow from Grimmjow. She wandered around behind him and suddenly pounced. Grimm simply sidestepped to avoid her but was astonished when she managed to twist her body with lighting speed and tackled him. He rocked from her collision but never came close to falling. It shocked him that she could even manage to tackle him.

Before he could take a swipe at her Meghan jumped away. He began advancing on her angrily. She started off at a slow jog and he followed, determined to put this woman in her place. She began to run faster and so did he.

"Come on! I dare you to run faster than me." she hollered over her shoulder and took off at a dead run.

Meghan smirked when it had done the trick. Grimm was hot on her heels with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Now the rain was coming down in sheets and was soaking through Meghan's clothes. But it didn't hinder her flight from Grimm and she only picked up her pace. The park flashed by indicating her faster than normal human speed and she was loving it. She was felling a thrill that she hadn't felt in years and she never wanted it to end. But all great pleasures are cut short.

Meghan was suddenly winded when Grimmjow latched his arm around her stomach and sent them both tumbling head over heels to the park's grassy ground.

She fell out of his grasp and laid sprawled out on her back and desperately tried to catch a precious breath that was betraying her lungs.

She rolled her head over towards Grimm who sat upright next to her drenched in the pouring rain. He didn't seem to be suffering the same way she was for he was breathing almost normally with almost no indication of their hard run seconds before. She caught a glint in his eye that she dare say...sparkled with amusement.

Withought giving her breath the chance to fully recover she tackled him again, this time knocking him fully to the ground.

"Get off of me!..." The rest of his sentence was choked out by Meghan shoving a broken pocky stick into his mouth.

"Ah ha!" She cried victorious.

He pulled the offending stick out of his mouth but caused the tip to break off between his teeth, and knocked Meghan off in the process. He sat up gagging.

"Are you mad woman?! I should just-"

She interrupted him, "Isn't it delicious?"

He stopped and noticed the fragment of pocky rolling around on his tongue and unconsciously bit into it.

"Its ok I guess." He shoved the rest of the stick into his mouth and leaned back on his hand.

It was an odd profile to Meghan but it suited him. He leaned back on his hand with the stick of pocky sticking halfway out and his icy blue eyes stared thoughtfully forwards. His clothes and sky blue hair stuck to body and dropped from the rain.

She thought the pink pocky with his blue hair really clashed, but she liked it. It was out of the ordinary and fresh.

Meghan rolled back over to him and clung to his arm.

"You're the first friend I've ever had. You know that?" She snuggled up to his arm and closed her eyes with a smile. She had never felt this happy before. She wanted nothing more than to lay here with Grimm in the rain forever.

Grimmjow didn't try to push her away or shake her off; he just laid there staring up at the raining sky. He couldn't understand the strange woman. He was a hated creature in this world and no one ever looked twice at him withought attacking. But this woman clung to him, the monster he was, and claimed that he was her friend. It swelled him with a strange feeling that was almost stronger than his want to fight Ichigo. It puzzled him.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

**Riku: **I love you guys your amazing! you know Iended up witheight reviews for the last chapter? That's in only two days!I fell loved :3

I call this my gem chapter, I loved writing it and its realy one of the special bonding chapters of the story between Grimm and Meghan.

hmm...wonder what's got Grimm thinking so hard...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I only own Meghan, Esme, and Sombra

**MazokuTenshi: **I know! I just love the pose I had of him pictured in my mind. Him lying back on his hand, drenched in the rain staring thoughtfully forward with a peice of strawberry pocky sticking out of his mouth...sounds like fanart to me! Unfortunatly I cant draw TT, even my stick figures look crooked.

**silver0scorpion:** heh he does seem to pop up alot. Though Grimm only comes to the human world when hes either pissed or has alot on his mind XD

**cherryblossom1217:** glad you liked it :3

**Flarire: **LoL I dont realy see Grimm and Meg kissing anytime soon. Let the story progress a little further maybe...As for the grimXOC I know its so hard to find! When I started getting into him I went on several sights to find a single OC and couldnt find a one!! So I just had to make one of my own. And I'm quite pleased with it :3 I'm not a huge fan of GrimmXhime and definatly not any of the yaoi parings >.>. Though I did find one GrimXhime story that just blew me away. It portrays them perfictly for if they were to ever to get together. They stoped at chapter five though /

**rukia23: **O yes Meghan got to tackle Grimm, and she got her revenge. No one insults the pocky! even if i'm alergic to it TT I eat it anyway though :D. Infact i'm eating one right now and its making my tongue itch >.

**Hana Ryuuzaki: **I know! you havent have you. shame on you! just kidding I love ya for the reviews :3. Thats what I thought. Grimm and Meg need more bonding time. Wasnt that profile great? /daydreams/

**White Alchemist Taya:** Wasnt it? I loved the last chapter :3

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

Light filtered in through cracked blinds and hit Meghan right across her eyes. She squeezed them tightly and rolled over in her bed...bed? Meghan sat up sharply and glanced around her room anxiously. She never remembered coming back here. She followed Grimm down the street and dragged him to the park. Her eyes became a little downcast. She had probably fallen asleep. She wasn't able to enjoy every minute of Grimm's company and now she found herself longing for it again. Tears began brimming her eyes.

Softly Sombra's tail cascaded her cheek and wiped away a wondering tear.

"Mind telling me where you were last night?"

Meghan smiled and held his tail her hands.

"I saw Grimm last night. He was walking down the street so I went and joined him."

Sombra's eyes softened. "It is not my place to tell you who is friend or foe. But I don't think that it is wise for you to be around an arrancar."

Meghan let go of his tail and he dropped it softly to the ground.

"What is an arrancar?"

"They are more powerful than hollows. And are not to be trifled with."

Meghan shifted in her bed so that her feet dangled off of the side. "So Grimm _is_ an arrancar?"

Sombra nodded.

Meghan yawned and glanced over at Nova's sleeping form. A smirk played across her lips and she stealthily got up.

"Meg, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sombra warned.

Meghan approached Nova who was sleeping soundly in the sleeping bag and crouched down at his side. With a mischievous glint in her eyes she shouted a battle cry and tickled Nova on both of his sides.

He jolted up with a yell of surprise and trashed violently in the sleeping bag. Unfortunately he couldn't go very far because it was zipped to the blowup mattress.

Meghan jumped on him and halted his movements by pinning his arms above him. She laughed uncontrollably even as his thrashing had stopped and his wide-eyed expression had turned into a full on glare.

"Get off of me," he grumbled.

Meghan obediently obeyed and sat on the floor next to him with a wide grin across her face.

Nova sat up with quite a peeved look on his face.

"Pocky?" She asked sheepishly and held out a pink stick of candy.

"No thank you." He deadpanned harshly.

"Fine then. I won't ever offer you one again!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and Nova sighed.

"Please never do that again."

"Ok." Meghan turned to sulk off but swiftly whirled around and pulled Nova's hood down over his eyes and ran away laughing.

"Meghan!"

She ran behind Sombra and didn't try to conceal the amused grin across her face.

Nova jumped to tackle her but Sombra stuck the side of his tail up and created a barrier.

"Why take her side?" He asked in dismay."

He went back over to his air mattress and sat upon it with his eyes locked on the ground.

Guilt suddenly panged Meghan and she felt a little bad for what she had done.

She walked over to Nova and sat down next to him. The mattress didn't move at all letting her know that they weighed about the same.

"Are you made at me?" She asked a little hesitantly.

She waited for an answer but he just sat there with his head facing the ground. She couldn't see his eyes at all.

She rummaged around her red bag and held a pink stick in front of her face. "Pocky?"

Still he didn't move.

Meghan stuck her head down towards his curiously and tried to see his eyes. It was killing her that he wasn't saying anything back, or even moving.

Withought warning Nova tackled her and started tickling her.

"I...give!" She choked out through strained cries and tears.

Nova relinquished her and dove out of the way. Sombra stepped over her and glared viciously at Nova.

They glared at each other for a good minute. Though she couldn't see it, Meghan swore that she could see Nova smiling behind his mask.

"Meghan!"

She visibly cringed at her mother's call. It wasn't harsh but it couldn't be good either.

"Coming!" She called back and scrambled to her door.

"Keep quiet and don't come out." She pleaded to the two before shutting the door behind her.

"Yes mom..." A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw Urahara standing just inside the landing of her apartment.

"I've heard all that I need to know," Her mother took a deep breath, "Now it's up to you to decide whether or not you want to go with him..."

Her mother looked saddened and took a quick glance at Urahara who nodded in response.

Meghan wanted to know why her mother seemed so distressed the last few years. She seemed to be at her peak now. What puzzled her more was how she knew Urahara. Mentally shaking away all of her questions she made up her mind. She was going to finally get answers, even if she had to start forcing them out.

"I'll go."

Her mother looked about ready to collapse on the floor but she merely smiled warily.

She walked up to Meghan and took her face gently into the palms of her hands.

"If you need my help don't be afraid to ask."

She kissed her gently and walked back over to Urahara.

"Take good care of her."

Urahara smiled in a knowing, comforting way and nodded in approval.

"You won't regret it Esme." He reassured her, "Meghan! Sorry I had to come so early but it couldn't wait. Could you go and get Nova for me?" He had a strange sparkle to his eye.

She nodded and walked back to her room. Opening the door she found Sombra tense and poised towards the door and Nova was merely staring at him strangely.

"Urahara's here. He wants you to come Nova."

He nodded silently and walked over to the open door. Sombra twitched slightly but Meghan put a hand on one of his great horns.

"It's probably better that you don't come. They don't seem fond of hollows." Meghan said softly.

"I don't trust them." He growled.

"Please?" Meghan's eyes shone in a pleading way.

Unable to say no, Sombra backed off and allowed Nova to pass.

Nova stood at her side and looked up at Sombra."Don't worry. I'm technically still supposed to be watching her."

Sombra scoffed, "That makes me even more nervous."

"It'll be fine. Wont it?" Meghan elbowed Nova and he turned bright red and nodded.

Determined, she shut the door to her room and found Urahara and her mother in the same place that she had left them.

"Well then. We should get a move on." Urahara stepped aside to allow Meghan through the door. She followed through with Nova right behind her. A soft click let her know that the door to her apartment was shut and that there was no way to back out of her decision now.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"Tea?" Urahara placed a steaming cup of tea before Meghan withought giving her much word.

She was in the same sitting room behind the cash register as before and she sat nervously on her knees against the low wooden table.

Nova had gone and changed back into his stuffed turtle form and the Claude and Ririn were there as well. Meghan was still quite curious on how exactly they did that.

"What are you?" She blurted.

"There modsouls." Urahara sat down next to Meghan with his own cup of tea and took a thoughtful sip. "They're souls are in pods that look like marbles or jaw breakers. As you've seen they have two forms. It's because that marble can be transferred to non living and living things such as stuffed animals. There human forms are Gigai, It's there bodies, not another humans.

Meghan blinked a couple times and Claude nodded vigorously with his ears crossed in front of him as if they were arms.

"What are hollows?"

Urahara's eyes darkened and he leaned forwards.

"They are human souls that have become corrupted. When someone dies, if they are deeply depressed or feel as if they still need to accomplish something their souls to not move on. Instead they become hollows, beasts that feed upon living and deceased human souls."

Meghan gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She knew now why Sombra couldn't eat her mother's spaghetti that night. And that she had actually taken him out...to feed. He ate someone. But why has he never tried to eat her? Was she possibly a hollow too? The thought frightened her.

Another thought accrued to her. The boy at the school. No one seemed to be able to see him. And he had a chain coming out of his chest. He even turned into a hollow. She remembered how empty and lost he felt. It scared and hurt even her. She looked down at her chainless chest but felt a pang in her all the same.

Nova put a small rounded stuffed hand on her arm comfortingly. She picked him up from under his arms with a sorrowful smile and placed him in her lap. He didn't protest or make any move to squirm away.

Meghan composed herself and looked Urahara in the eye.

"How do you know my mother?"

Urahara sputtered and choked on his cup of tea. He hit his chest and cleared his throat with a hot face.

"Well you see...I've known your mother and father for a long time."

Meghan's heart skipped a beat.

"Fa-ther?"

Urahara turned sheepishly away from her gaze.

Meghan looked down at Nova's head contemplating. She never really thought much about her father. She had never known him. He left before she was even born. Truthfully she didn't know if he had just walked out or if he was dead.

Feeling her gaze upon him, Nova gazed upwards at her. Because of his stuffed animal form she couldn't tell what expression was on his face but somehow she knew it was sympathy. She didn't want or need any. How could she be sad about someone she's never even known?

Urahara cleared his throat again and grumbled to himself.

"Who are the people in black?" Meghan asked, determined to continue getting her answers.

She didn't need to know about her father. It intrigued her but she thought why dwell over something that she can never have.

"Ah, you mean Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" She repeated.

Urahara nodded. "They send a hollow's spirit and return its human side to soul society."

Meghan leaned closer to the table intent to listen.

These were the people that were always chasing her and screaming nonsense at her. If they were really only suppose to be sending Hollow's souls why were they going after her? Another pang hit her chest. What if they ever came after Sombra? She wouldn't let them. They just don't seem to understand Hollow's pain. She felt the pain as vividly as if it were tangible, or her own. They only needed a friend, someone to talk to them. Sombra had even told her that she had saved him from becoming a mindless monster full of gorging lust. Maybe the soul society wasn't such a great place.

She decided to keep that the Shinigami were chasing her to herself. Even though he seemed to know so much about her he could already know.

"Ririn said something about an arrancar. What is that?"

Meghan was recalling the other day when she had undoubtedly squished Nova underneath her. And earlier that morning when Sombra had mentioned that Grimm was an arrancar.

Urahara looked over at Ririn skeptically and cowered behind Claude.

"I don't believe now is the time to discuss this."

"But you said that you would..."

Before she could finish her sentence Rinji, Ichigo, and Sado bursts into the room.

"Where is she?!"

Rinji walked dangerously up to Urahara and grabbed him by the collar.

Urahara glared at him. "She was either taken, or went willingly." He said dangerously.

Ichigo stormed over Meghan and stood threateningly over Urahara as well. "I don't believe that!" he hollered.

"Who's gone?" Meghan asked taking a stick of pocky out of her bag. She stuck it into her mouth to calm her nerves. She knew that these people could turn into shinigami, the people in black. She was even more leery of them now than ever before.

"Inoue. She was kidnapped." Rukia told Meghan calmly as she entered. Meghan recalled her as the nice redheaded girl that walked her home the other day. She cringed away from the small group. There was a bit of a murderous glint in everyone's eyes.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

**Riku:**I do belive Meghan is starting to show her more mature side. She is 105 years old after all. She has to have some kind of maturity level no matter how sheltered she is XD.

also i'm still a bit affraid that i'm making Nova a bit OOC

You know how in the anime Grimmjow is fighting Ichigo right now? I'm nearly having a heart attack! He's not exactly a main main character and i'm freaking out hoping that he doesnt die TT. If they kill him...>:( death shall rain!! I havent read the manga so i'm freaking out right now. Theyve even stoped in the middle of his fight and I half to wait until the next episode! Grimmy i'm rutting for you! TT


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Meghan, Sombra, Esme, and this plot**

**rukia32: **I know poor sombra. He needs a break

**cherryblossom1217: **I know you want them to kiss but be paitent!

**silver0scorpion: **really? ok good .

**animalgun: **thats good to hear. You know I have a grudge agianst Ichigo now. The main protaganist of the story. He's givien Grimm a giant scar, burned his arm, and other countless injuries :(

**Flarire: **yes i know its true. Isnt it sad? Its the milk in it that I cant have. Thats why I never eat the original chocolate pocky. And thats why Meghan only eats strawberry pocky XD. It makes my mouth itch like crazy but i still eat about one a day lol /eats cookie anyway/...13 really? I feel loved :3...well i guess thats all ive done with nova blush/glare: fight with sombra lol...I'm sure Sombra will apreciate that...keep guesing .

**White Alchemist Taya: **accutaly she has been chased by shinigami all her life so she only sees them as evil people while Grimmjow and Sombra have only givin her entertainment** :3**

**MazokuTenshi: **of course a 105 year old has to have some level of maturity no matter how sheltered they are lol

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

The white hall shuttered and the wall cratered under Grimmjow's outstretched fist. He was just so frustrated with Aizen and his own mixed feelings. The other day he had called all of the Espada to his high 'throne'. He was puzzled when Aizen called for him as well.

**+Flash back+**

Grimmjow entered a simple white cubical room that only consisted of a long table with eleven chairs. Aizen sat at the front of the long table and half of the Espada were present. Including Ulquiorra, the arrancar that he really could care less for. Unfortunately he had to grin and bear his presence. For one he was chosen by Aizen to be an Espada, and two, he was stronger than himself. He hated Ulquiorra; he was always in the way.

The said arrancar met his gaze and Grimmjow sneered at him and turned his head away. He knew that he was no longer a ranked Espada and was greatly detested by the others so he stood against the wall with this hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword.

"Prompt as always Grimmjow." Aizen complemented, laidened with a smirk.

Gin sat next to him like his pet and beamed at Grimmjow with his fake grin.

Grimm only stared in a composed manor at Aizen until the smug 'king' turned his attention elsewhere.

More of the Espada began to file into the room and a few of them purposely bumped into his armless side. Even the higher numbers were doing it. He sneered and griped the hilt tighter to keep himself from beheading them and creating an unneeded conflict with the underlings that could cost him his life. But he still couldn't stand the insolence of the fools that thought that they were stronger and better than him all of a sudden just because he was no longer an Espada himself. The only reason that they didn't make a ruckus about it or attacked him was because Aizen still claimed that he should stay and could be of use.

A smug face flashed inches from his own snapping him away from his musing. It was the person that he despised the most at the moment. Luppi had slipped past him and was now getting comfortable in a 

chair between two lower ranking Espada. Grimmjow clutched his sword tighter then relinquished his grip all together. He would wait for his moment to strike and regain his rank.

"I'm glad that you were all prompt this time." Aizen opened with a recollection of a lesser arrancar that was not yet and Espada who was late and therefore disposed of upon entry.

"I have two precious packages that I need two of you to pick up. Ulquiorra I want you to pick up the first one. She goes by the name of Orihime. I trust that you know where to find her."

Ulquiorra locked eyes with him and spoke with an even tone, "As you wish."

Grimmjow wanted to know why he called for all of the Espada when he already knows who he wanted to send. Usually he would merely send for whoever it was that he wanted and no one would ask any questions. H was also surprised and slightly curious as to why he would want one of Ichigo's followers, the weakest one none the less. H felt his excitement begin to boil when he thought of Ichigo. He was suddenly itching to fight him again.

"For the last precious package," Aizen continued, "I will ask for a volunteer." Aizen's eyes drifted over to Grimmjow who in turn stiffened instinctively. "I need someone to pick up the girl that goes by the name of Meghan." Aizen shifted his gaze and looked out over the other Espada.

Grimmjow felt his heart skip a beat and a strange pang clutched his chest. Why did he suddenly feel anxious? Who cares if Aizen took her, she was just an annoying woman that popped up at the most unwanted times. He thought it almost a waste to capture her; she was just a stupid human. But he had other thoughts conflicting against that. Somehow he knew that she wasn't human. How could she? She didn't see him as a monster and she could calm and tame a hollow. He felt very disturbed all of a sudden.

"I warn you she will not be an easy one to catch." Aizen smiled.

Grimmjow realized that he mouth had been hanging slightly open so he closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts.

"No takers? Then I'll give you until tomorrow to decide. If no one steps up I will decide for you."

No one said anything. They knew that his repossession trips could turn out to be their last order. Not only that but the way that he was announcing it. Everyone was a little timid and on circumspect alert.

"You are dismissed to think about this."

Everyone left the room with odd thoughts plaguing their minds. There had to be more to what he was telling them. Aizen was most likely playing another one of his sick games.

centerEnd flash back/center

Grimmjow removed his fist from the wall and stared intently into the crumbling hole that he had made.

After that meeting he had fled to the human world to get some fresh air and try to figure out why the thought of Aizen having possession of Meghan bothered him so much.

Unfortunately the said girl somehow found him while he was musing down the dark streets.

He had tried to lose her by merely walking faster but she wasn't having any of it. She was so damn persistent. In the end she even got the best of him and shoved a stick of whatever that stuff was into his mouth that he had to admit was pretty good.

She had passed out soon after that even though she went off saying that she didn't need to sleep. She was even clinging to him. He wasn't sure what to do with her but something pulled at him that wouldn't allow him to just leave her there in the rain.

He carried her back to where she had first tried her failed sneak attack and looked around at a lost. He had her slung under his arm with her still sound asleep.

Feeling a strong presence he became on high alert. Its power was nothing compared to his but it was still of a strong hollow.

Sombra came out of an alley behind him and received a glare from Grimm.

Again he was surprised at how he felt so tense and ready to strike at him if he came any closer.

"Leave her here and I'll take her home." Sombra had snarled dangerously.

Grimm laughed, "Who are you to order me around? I could rip you apart with my bare hand." He thought that the hollow was stupid to pick a fight with him.

The rain was still coming down hard and he was drenched from head to toe. Sombra's fur was also sagging and wet as if he had been waiting for some time now.

"No I am not here to pick a fight. Only to take her back."

Grimmjow stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. It was true this hollow was the one that she had tamed and the last time he saw him the beast was bloodied all over from trying to protect her. Or so He was told. For all he knew he could have also been attacking her and had merely turned its attention towards the other hollow. The woman might have only been fawning all over him because she was so thick headed most of the time.

But Sombra bowed his head spoke sincerely instead of hastily towards him the second time. "I have bound myself to her and promised to protect her to repay my debt."

Grimmjow stared at him a moment more before relinquishing his grip on Meghan and allowed her to fall to the ground. She landed on her side and her head lulled to the side with her mouth hanging wide open. Graceful, Grimmjow had thought sarcastically as he stared at her sleeping form.

He glared at Sombra and opened a Garganta portal back to Los Noches and allowed it to engulf him.

**+End Flash back+**

Grimmjow stared down at his left arm. Yes his left arm. It felt so strange and so good to have it back. It was all thanks to that girl of Ichigo's.

**+Flash back+**

Almost immediately after Grimmjow had returned to the base he was greeted by a bouncing fraction that belonged to Szayel. He informed him that Aizen wanted to see him immediately.

It had turned out that Aizen wanted him to go along with a collective few of the Espada and collect Orihime.

He was anxious and pissed off all at the same time. He was even able to fight Ichigo, though he was badly wounded. He was still slightly shaking when he returned to Hecto Mundo. The kid had turned into something that of a monster. He had to admit; if that mask hadn't of broken he probably wouldn't have been standing in this room right now. To top it off another man that possessed the ability to summon a hollows mask at will showed up and could have easily ended his life as well. He felt so damn weak right now.

Upon reentering Aizen's throne room he found Ulquiorra with Orihime shuddering in front of him and Luppi looking smug at the back of the room. He always seemed to have that face whenever he was around Aizen and his ego only grew whenever Grimmjow entered the room. But this time was different. Luppi's eyes were down cast and he looked angry. The pansy was angry.

Then again Grimmjow felt the same. He felt pathetic and like an overused ragdoll.

"Welcome to our castle, Los Notches." Aizen cooed powerfully from his high throne. "You're called Inoue Orihime, am I right?"

Inoue walked up with an obviously frightened face and gave a small "yes" in response.

"I'm sorry to rush this but, Orihime; could you show me your power?" Aizen ordered with a heavy air of authority.

"What is this now?" Orihime almost squeaked out.

This girl was pathetic. But then again Grimmjow couldn't really blame her given the situation. But if it were Meghan he was sure that she wouldn't have acted so weak. Surprised, he mentally punched himself for suddenly thinking of Meghan.

Aizen continued when Inoue did not, "It seems that there are some who don't approve of bringing you here. Isn't that right, Luppi?"

The one addressed looked sullenly down at the ground. "Of course. Our entire battle was only a diversion to bring this single girl here."

Grimmjow could actually vouch for that. He didn't like the idea of being a decoy either. But he should have already known that their goal was the girl.

"I'm sorry that you got beaten up so badly." Aizen said trying to sound a bit sympathetic. "Orihime. Please heal Grimmjow's left arm as a way to demonstrate your power.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise. Was such a thing possible? Surly not.

"Aizen his arm was disintegrated. There's no way of getting it back. She isn't a god!" Luppi said looking a little scared and possibly a little more insane.

Orihime walked up to Grimmjow with a sullen face and said a few strange words before a yellow glow stretched out a cross where he arm should have been.

He didn't really like the girl so close to him but if there was a chance of possibly getting his arm back, no matter how farfetched it seemed, he would take it. He watched curiously as she held her palms out towards the light.

Luppi started screaming nonsense behind him yelling that she would not suddenly gain any favors and that her power was nonexistent. He really was losing it.

His ranting cut short and Grimmjow's eyes widened with shock. His arm was actually materializing before his eyes. Everything. Bone and flesh.

Once she was finished he raised his hand up and wiggled his fingers. It was really there.

Luppi only began to freak out even more.

"It is a power that reverts the time of the space that it occupies or something along those lines. It returns things to the way they were before anything happened to them." Aizen explained to the frantic arrancar.

"Impossible!" Luppi screamed.

Grimmjow flexed his fingers one more time then addressed the girl.

"Hay girl. Heal one more spot." He turned around and pointed to a scar on his lower back.

She did as she was told immediately and healed the scar that peeled away to reveal his ranking number six tattoo.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Luppi glared dangerously.

Grimmjow turned around with a large smirk across his face. Shoving his left hand though Luppi's stomach with lightning speed he bursts a cero through his gut with his right hand and the former Espada fell at his feet, dead. He had regained is rightful spot as the number six Espada.

He began laughing manically. "I'm six! The sixth Espada, Grimmjow!" He howled into the air.

Aizen waited calmly for Grimmjow to calm down until he was merely grinning toothily up at him.

"Well then, Grimmjow. Are you up for a difficult task?" Aizen asked coolly. It mattered not to Aizen that Luppi had been killed. He knew that it is only a matter of time. In fact he had ordered Orihime to heal Grimmjow's arm for that very reason.

"Just tell me who it is I am to dispose of." Grimmjow's fingers on his left hand twitched anxiously. He could feel his lost strength returning and he was drinking in every sweet morsel of it.

"I want you to bring me the girl that goes by the name of Meghan."

Grimmjow's face unconsciously fell and his eyes became aghast. His heart rate exploded even faster and all the pleasure he felt seconds before was instantly gone. 'But mine...' Did that really just slip though his thoughts? Mine what? Grimmjow growled out loud dangerously.

Aizen seemed unfazed to Grimmjow's hostile reaction. He even seemed as if he had been expecting it. "It is to my knowledge that you have had contact with the girl."

"Meghan." Orihime whispered hoarsely.

Grimm swallowed hard. He knew that Aizen watched and knew about almost everything that the Espada did but the damn bastard didn't need to pry into his privacy. The fact that he knew about Meghan meant that he was being watched whenever he went to the human world to vent his anger. He thought for sure that suppressing his powers would keep prying eyes away from him, allowing him to get a little peace.

When Grimmjow didn't answer Aizen spoke again. "So will you go or not?"

Grimm grit his teeth and glared Aizen down. Unfortunately he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine. I'll go and get the woman." He growled and walked towards the exit with his head down staring at the floor and his hands in his pockets.

A small hand griped his arm causing him to stop and stiffen. "Wait! Meghan, what are you going to do with her?"

He didn't like this girl touching him. Grimmjow shook Orihime of roughly and pushed her to the ground. He glared down at her casing the girl to stare with a frightened and glazed over look. That was the way people were suppose to react around him. With fear or anger clouding their eyes whenever his gaze fell upon them.

He stared at her a second longer then turned to leave.

**+End flash back+**

Grimmjow backed away from the wall and shoved his left hand into his pocket. He knew that he didn't have any other choice but to go and get Meghan. But what then? Aizen and merely locked Orihime up in a room until he started whatever it was he was up to. And it was never good. Grimm usually didn't care what the man did as long as he was able to fight strong opponents. But now he felt nervous and angry.

Ripping open a black hole in front of him he stepped through and allowed it to transport him to the human world.

He wound up across the street from Meghan's apartment that looked the same in the daylight as it did at night; was laidened with red bricks and light vines grew up the side of it in sparse amounts.

He tried to detect her spiritual power but it was difficult because her signature was much as any other soul, living or dead.

"Arrancar!"

Grimm looked casually up and watched Sombra jump from the third story window to the ground with ease. He padded towards Grimm with his shoulders rising and falling in an almost catlike manor. His expression was full of panic and his golden orbs were strained and alert. With his ears pricked he stopped about ten feet from Grimm.

"What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow stared him down thinking of the weak hollow as nothing more than a nuisance.

"Meghan has gone with the Shinigami. She went of her own free will but I still feel really uncomfortable about this."

"She what!" Grimmjow lurched forwards and grabbed Sombra by throat and hoisted him into the air so that only his long tail touched the ground.

"You will tell me where they went right now."

He squeezed his throat and glared malisly at the hollow.

Sombra gurgled and growled uncomfortably and gave a strained answer.

"I followed her and a man with blond hair and a green striped hat to a candy shop." Sombra was beginning to lose air in his lunges and wanted to lash out at the arrancar but he knew that it would be stupid for his safety and he knew that he needed Grimmjow to help him get Meghan back.

Grimmjow released him and Sombra fell crouched to the ground.

"You will show me where she is." Grimmjow growled dangerously.

Sombra gagged and tried to regain his breath then stood tall with his head just barely passing Grimmjow's. He gazed into him with his striking yellow eyes that flashed withought fear.

"Follow me." He took off on his four powerful legs and raced down the streets. He avoided people with ease by weaving in and out of them while they were unaware of his presence. He didn't even look back to see if the arrancar was following him. He knew that he would be following.

Grimmjow felt his anger sweltering to almost a boil. How dare the shinigami take the woman? She even told him herself that she didn't like them. She was his and his alone.

He followed Sombra darting at his maximum speed while to Grimmjow it felt like he was jogging. The hollow had gotten a bit stronger and faster but the hollow was still no match for him; and he had no interests in weaklings.

Sombra stopped abruptly in an alleyway that at the very back a seemingly innocent candy shop stood.

Sombra flicked his tail and glared at the shop. "They went into there. I couldn't feel any of their spiritual energy when they entered the building but the man that was with her was giving off a strong aurora."

Grimmjow walked past him and shoved Sombra out of the way. "Leave," He ordered.

"What? Why?!" Sombra demanded.

"You will only be in the way. Now leave before I make you." Grimmjow snarled.

Sombra glared back at him and then shifted his gaze towards the shop. Uncomfortably he withdrew from the ally and walked out onto the streets.

Grimmjow grit his teeth griped his katana tightly with his left hand. He stormed up to the building and blasted a hole through the door and building with his Cero. He waltzed in through the hole and through 

the second blasted door he found a '_Very'_ stunned group of familiar shinigami standing in a group where they had been arguing seconds before. Grimmjow spotted Meghan blinking stupidly up at him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled angrily and posed himself to fight with his bare fists.

Urahara appeared inches from Grimmjow's face with his katana drawn and his face glared dangerously. Grimmjow was not amused. He did not give his usual grin of pleasure whenever he saw strong foes or his body aching to draw his sword and cut down a worthy foe. No; he was pissed.

Shooting the palm of his hand up milliseconds before Urahara appeared before him, Grimmjow released a Cero that the shop keeper barely avoided. The blast caused half of the shop to cave in and the ceiling dropped onto Ichigo and Renji who cried out in surprise.

Grimmjow walked over the rubble and stopped When Rukia stepped in front of Meghan with her arms outstretched and her face wavering between fear and determination. He glared and grabbed her head before tossing her out of the way and into the rubble causing more of the debris to crater in and bury her as well. He stood right in front of where Meghan was still just staring up at him as if she had been struck dumb by a baseball bat. She wore the expression of a little kid that had just been found in a place that they were always told that they were never allowed to go.

Grimm grabbed her and held her slung under his arm by her stomach allowing her to dangle at his side.

"Mine." He walked out over the rubble and waltzed out of the shop.

As soon as his feet touched the ground outside of the broken building he took off at a dead run.

After sprinting for a good twenty minutes Grimmjow stopped in an alleyway and looked all around him to check for any followers. When he was sure that he had lost the shinigami's he dropped Meghan to the ground. She immediately started laughing hysterically causing him to sharply look at her.

"What the hell is so funny?!" He Yelled.

"That was fun." She breathed trying to catch her breath. A wide grin was stretched out across her face and she beamed up at him even though she received one of his most vicious glares. Grimm used Garganta to open a portal to Hecto Mundo and grabbed her wrist pulling her off of the ground. "You're coming with me."

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

**Riku:** I went back and watched the episode where Grimm got his arm back and where he had his second fight with Ichigo. I remember that I was freaking out then too on wether or not he was going to die XD. At least I know he wont this time either.

As for going back and watching a couple episodes I realized that I haddnt been giving Grimmy enough credit. He's a bit more hot tempered, phsyco, and curse happy then I have been writing him as lol. I strive to make the characters that are not my own as true to the originals as I can possibly get. Staying in character is one of my pet peves. Hopefully this chapter was a bit more true to his character.


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

******

Dislaimer:

I only own Meghan, Sombra, Esme, Armaund, the phsyco Shinigami, and this plot

**cherryblossom1217:** Glad

**Chrimson-Child:** Aww dont worry you cant get rid of Sombra that easily.

**rukia23:** next up date yes, took a while though

**Flarire: **of course he would start reffering to Meghan as mine. He is possesive after all lol

**silver0scorpion:** Yes he said mine :), nah Orihime being taken just realy lets you know where you are in the story, and it ties into my evil scheme...

**White Alchemist Taya:** Youll just half to read and find out

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

Meghan stretched allowing her arms to creak and pop satisfyingly. She twisted in her spot and sat up groggily. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she blinked at the dull light filtering in through a boulder in front of her. She blinked again at the rock and recalled the day before.

**+Flash back+**

After Grimmjow's grand entrance and act of spiriting her away he pulled her through a black portal that sent them to a strange world.

"Grimmy!" Meghan lunged and clung to him.

"Get off woman!" He thrusted her off causing her to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

"What the hell do you think you were doing there?!" He demanded.

"At Urahara's?"

Grimm growled warningly and she quickly spat out another answer, "He was answering my questions."

"What questions?" Meghan could see him seething in his icy eyes and sharp features. She'd come to know him as brooding and violently impulsive but warning bells were going off in her head not to push it.

"He told me what hollows and the people in black were...um I think he said shinigi?"

"Shinigami," Grimm spat. A realization suddenly hit him like a sinking rock in his stomach. Did she not know what Shinigami or hollows were? Had she just found out? A deep tugging feeling lurched in his chest. Could it be...fear? Fear of what? No it didn't quite feel like fear, it was more align feeling.

Grimmjow lunged forwards and attempted to grapple her by the neck but again she evaded. He wanted to grab hold of her to throw her, to choke her; anything to hold her tightly even for a second to take away this straining want for something. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to. No he didn't need an answer for anything; he felt like it, he did it. There was no other reason.

Meghan was surprised at his sudden onslaught. He was prone to doing this around her and she would simply evade briskly but this time it was faster, harder, there was more malice behind his swing than ever before. He looked like a mountain's rising pressure ready to blow.

"Grimm, what's an arrancar?" She asked carefully.

She heard him take a sharp intake of air and all malice in his face froze. She thought he might choke but he snapped his eyes shut and bared his teeth before withdrawing to stand upright.

She waited patiently for him to answer as he sorted out his answer.

He opened his eyes, "I'm not just an arrancar," he gleamed at her, "I'm the sixth Espada."

He didn't know if it was meant to scare her away or if it was his own stupidity of boasting about his authority. But it felt like it had to be said, so he said it.

"Espada?" Meghan was beginning to feel excited. No longer was she perturbed by people never telling her anything but was fascinated about all that she heard. It was like a wholenother world was unfolding for her to feast upon. After a hundred and five years she thought that she had seen it all. But suddenly all of these unworldly things and feelings she had never heard of or experienced were swimming around in her thoughts. He turned around and pointed to his lower back which no longer harbored a scar but a black six tattooed in its place over perfectly smooth skin.

Meghan gasped making Grimm's smirk fall and saw her eyes glint curiously towards his arm.

"You got your arm back?" She got up and started gazing at his arm in awe.

"Damn strait I did." He snorted. He didn't know why but he felt strangely relived.

"Is that possible?" she asked curiously.

He crossed his arms and seemed almost smug. Why was he acting this way?

"You see it don't you."

Meghan began poking his arm to make sure it was real and tugged at it. That set Grimm off the edge. He had a strict no touching policy that even the smart Espadas know of and respected.

He wheeled around and was about to sock her out of impulse but she saw it coming and in a flash was out of the way. His eyes grew wide when he hit thin air and he stared unfocused for a moment.

Meghan waved a hand in front of his face, "Grimmy?"

He growled and shot a venomous glare at her. He took a threatening step towards her, "Don't touch me woman! And what's with the name? It's Grimmjow." He barked sharply.

She grinned widely.

Grimm's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare."

Meghan poked him on the forehead with her finger and took off at a flat out run.

Grimmjow screamed absolutely infuriated and took chase. Nobody touched him and got away with it. What frustrated him more was that the woman was running all out this time and he could only stay about ten feet behind her; he couldn't keep up.

Meghan sprinted though the strange gray and white forest with her lips curled into a tight smile. She had no idea where this was or why Grimm had brought her here but it didn't matter as long as it was interesting. She clutched the red bag at her side to keep it from bouncing against her waist as violently and jumped over a large white root protruding from the ground.

Her eyes darted above her to the trees. She could have sworn that she saw something move. Focusing back in front of her she breathed a gasp though her panting and halted almost abruptly. Meghan stared awkwardly up at a grouping of strange creatures towering above the trees. They were all black except for their faces which reminded her of a witch with their long crooked noses and strange white spiked collars.

Unfortunately Grimm couldn't stop quite as quickly as her and crashed right into Meghan and sent the two of them spiraling out into the middle of the grouping of Menos.

He spat vulgar curses and pushed himself off of the stunned woman.

"You!..." Grimm had grabbed hold of the back of her neck when a very distinctive feeling of something charging its power caught his attention. A menos stared blankly at him with its black sockets and its mouth fell agape where a red ball began to form. The creature released its deadly Cero in a long crimson beam. Grimm blocked the deadly red beam with the palm of his hand the energies parted and scattered every which way blowing strong gusts of wind and leaving traces of its energy seeping though the air where it finally dissolved. A smile tugged at Grimm's lips exposing a fang. He released Meghan who was just now coming too and got up off of his knees.

"You've caught me on a bad day." Grimmjow released his own Cero and took pleasure at watching it tear right through the Meno's black body. The other Menos' gathered into two separate tight circles around Meghan and Grimm.

Meghan shook her head and nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing the tall black masses of Menos surrounding her. They were even cutting her off from Grimm. If it was at all possible she felt scared for the first time in her life.

She got up off of the ground and stared up at four Menos towering over her like a black curtain closing in and suffocating her. They stood rubbed against each other as they swayed back and forth in a tight circle leaving no room for an exit.

She heard Grimm's manic laughter and a loud crash sounded before the ground shook violently beneath her feet.

"Grimm?" She squeaked.

The Menos opened their large mouths lined with blocky white teeth and began charging dark crimson balls of light.

Meghan began to panic and looked around her and frantically began running around in a wide circle. She closed her eyes tightly and kept running around like a headless chicken and hoped that they would just keep missing her.

Air whooshed past her violently from the Menos' missing Ceros and she heard several distinctive thuds and cries of agony.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Grimm barked annoyed.

Meghan opened an eye and saw that all of the Menos were lying around her dead with a second hole placed randomly going through their black bodies.

"Did you kill them?" She asked shakily.

"Hell no. I just finished killing those." He pointed over his shoulder to a mauled mess of dead Menos.

Meghan closed her eyes again and stared down at the ground while trying to retain the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

A strange tug pulled at his chest and a strong urge to kill something began to surface. He didn't like it and the feeling was pissing him off. When Meghan didn't answer he jumped into the ring of fallen hollows that were still taping her and stood over her with a highly annoyed look.

"I said what's your problem?" He asked harshly. He was getting agitated from her reluctance to speak and was about to strike her out of agitation when she looked up at him.

"Grimm!" Meghan lurched forwards and clung to Grimmjow in a vice grip.

"Get off of me woman!"

Grimm placed his palm on her head and tried frustratingly to push her off. But she only clutched him tighter and he could feel hot tears cascading down his bare chest. Her trembles against him sent strange shivers up his body that surprised even him.

"I said get off!" He punched her in the head and she finally relinquished her grip. She dizzily fell backwards in a sort of daze.

"What were those things?" She asked when she had fully regained her vision, though her head still throbbed quite violently.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and closed his eyes to try and calm himself of the thoughts that shouldn't have been running around in his mind.

"Menos Grande. They cannibalize hollows."

"Where are we?" She asked while wiping away her tears. Meghan hated to cry but that last attack had scared her so much that it couldn't be helped. She had never been caged or trapped like an animal before and she hated it.

"Hecto Mundo." He scoffed as if it should have been obvious. He growled at her confused expression.

"Do I half to spell everything out for you? It's the hollow world. My world."

Meghan's eyes lit up in curiosity and pleasure, "Your world?"

Grimmjow decided for himself that that was to be a rhetorical question. He grunted and held out his hand withought looking at her.

"Come on I'm on a tight schedule."

Meghan happily took his hand and he pulled her up only half way before letting go and walking away. Meghan staggered the rest of the way to her feet and followed after him.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

They didn't walk for very long when Grimm suddenly grabbed her about the waist receiving a squeak in protest and huddled the two of them into the air. He jumped off of a massive rock face as he climbed 

upwards and stopped at a small crevice in the rocky cliff. He practically threw her into it where she landed quite brutally among the rocks.

"Stay here and don't move," Meghan tried to open her mouth but he cut her off, "Unless you want more of those things coming after you." He smirked mischievously.

Meghan opened her mouth again to speak. "Stay," He commanded. "I'll be back so don't move or else."

Grimm knocked off a large boulder from the cliff by punching it off with his fist and shoved it into the cave entrance.

**+End Flashback+**

Though the light never changed and the forest remained in a dusk or twilight appearance Meghan was complacent and somehow found herself some sleep.

The encounter with the Meno's from earlier did shake her up quite a bit. Especially after Grimm left she shook violently and curled herself up into a ball. Her senses were strained and her heart beat so fast that it trembled in her chest. After what felt like hours she was able to calm down a little and even managed to get some sleep in.

Time was completely lost on her. She couldn't tell that anything had changed; the forest was frozen in a perpetual state that never changed.

Meghan got on her hands and knees and peered out a small crack that provided the white light. There was nothing but the sheer drop below and the towering trees that stretched up into a black ceiling. She sniffled and wiped away dried tears that more than likely put her to sleep and looked around for anymore of those tall black creatures. She knew that she had to be strong. Grimm told her that he 

would come back and she believed every word of it. He wouldn't abandon her and leave her to be gnawed by those creatures. She cracked a smile; he had left her on a rooftop once. She tried to convince herself that he wouldn't have done it if it were as dangerous as this place. Grimm did place her high up with a sort of barrier.

Mentally she shook her head vigorously. Getting hysteric or depressed was not what she did. Believing that her smile was genuine she laid down on her back and faced her feet towards the entrance of the crevice and gave the boulder a swift kick. It released itself easily and jumbled down the cliff in loud clatters.

Meghan knew that she needed to get out even if Grimm did tell her that she was supposed to stay.

"Ah! What the hell!"

Meghan blinked and confusion creased her brow. Carefully she looked over the edge and saw a Shinigami stomping around falling rocks in an extremely uncoordinated way.

After the last rock fell the man looked straight up at her and glared viciously. He was so far down the cliff that all she could really distinguish were the black clothes and a head full of black hair.

Her heart raced and she almost panicked but remembered that she was once almost friends with Shinigami. Instead of making another enemy she thought that she could try and play nice. It could possibly take her mind off of the Menos.

"Aww! I'm sorry!" She waved her hands in the air in a friendly gesture.

The Shinigami began to appear to be getting closer until she realized that he was scaling the cliff face.

He clasped the edge of the entrance to her small hole and hoisted himself in where he sat crouched on the balls of his feet.

"Who the heck are you and how did you get here?" He leaned forward and glared in a scrutinizing way.

He had plane brown eyes and onyx colored hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in months and had been badly cut by inexperienced hands.

"I'm Meghan." She smiled not really knowing what else to say.

The man's eyes widened in shock and an almost crazed look filled them.

"Me-ghan." He reached down to his waist and griped a katana hanging from his side.

She answered wearily, "Yes."

The man glared dangerously, "How did you get here?"

"I-I kind of woke up here...I need to go." She felt like she was in a bad spot and needed to get out of it immediately. The wild look in his eyes alerted her that something was not right.

"No!" He barked sharply, "No. You are not leaving. You're the reason that I'm in this hell hole!"

"What do you..." She was cut off by another venomous sentence.

"I was the one assigned to capture you forty years ago. It was my last chance to redeem myself for my last failed mission. But no, you eluded me every single time that I tried to capture you. Eventually they got tired of me so they banished me here to see if I could do any good when I was out of their hair!"

Meghan slipped quietly around him as he ranted and threw his arms up in hysterics. She had to admit that he did look familiar.

"Hay! Where are you going?!"

Meghan gasped and took off up the cliff. She climbed it as quickly as she could by grabbing sturdy rock with her hands and used them seconds later for foot holds. She thanked her usual habit of climbing up and down the vine on her apartment which gave her good knowledge of climbing up sheer surfaces.

Her hand caught a ledge and she hoisted herself up on to it. She was shocked when she found herself looking down a crack that looked as if it led out of a cave. She bent her head and scampered up to the crack that stretched about fifty feet across and jumped through it. A gale of wind swept over her face and blew her black bangs against her face. A vast desert cast in black and white stretched before her with small trees dotting the landscape. She didn't take time to observe the drastic change in scenery and used her feet to fly her across the sand as quickly as possible.

"Get back here you...Damn it!"

The Shinigami was hot on her heels and was spitting vulgar words her way and he called her every name that was probably possible.

If anyone were watching them from afar all they would see is two clouds of sand flying like wind streaks from a comet. But it seemed someone did.

Meghan passed right by a human looking figure that she left behind looking bewildered and confused in her wake. His black hair tossed back at the force of her running bye and the man smirked as the Shinigami came racing up next. He stuck his left arm out revealing it to be coated with white Armor. The Shinigami didn't even see it and rammed right into it with his forehead and fell back unconscious.

"Woops." The man said staring at the downed Shinigami with a light smile. He turned on his heels and ran after Meghan.

Meghan ran as hard and fast as she could, there was no way that that Shinigami would catch up to her. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to fly faster.

"Um. Why are we running?"

The calm earnest voice right next to her caused her to open her eyes in shock and to trip over her feet. She tumbled to the ground and did several summersaults before coming to a cratering halt. Panting heavily she rolled over onto her back and a man with black hair tied into a short pony tail that just barely touched his shoulder blades and had milky gray eyes stared right into her own like a mirror.

"That was quite a fall. Are you alright?"

He held out a hand while smiling. Meghan hesitantly took it. She gasped when the hand she took was not flesh but bone. More so the underside of his hand was flesh but a white armor stretched over his fingers and the rest of his arm.

"Espada?" She asked hopefully. If he was then she could finally feel safe. It would be someone like Grimm.

His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth a couple times like a fish then shut it and chuckled nervously.

"No, no. I'm number one thirty seven. Or you could just call me Armaund."

She blinked confused, "So you're a hollow?"

The man sighed and immediately ruffled her hair.

"What does that make you? Hmm? You still haven't told me your name."

She swatted his hand away with a scowl. "Meghan." She didn't want to be treated like a child.

* * *

**Riku: **It seemes that the story is getting a little darker...

You know i've noticed a trend that every chapter its about a thousand words longer then the last one...o well (random thought)


	13. Chapter 13

**Dislaimer: **I only own Meghan, Sombra, Armaund, Esme, and the phsyco Shinigami

**rukia23: **o yes there is much more to my evil scheme

**White Alchemist Taya: **Now why wouldnt he?

**silver0scorpion: **read this chappy

**Flarire: **Yes so pwned! as for our Grimm-kitty...its not going to be pretty. hmm Armaund strikes me more as a lost puppy.

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

"That was quite a fall. Are you alright?"

He held out a hand while smiling. Meghan hesitantly took it. She gasped, when the hand she took was not flesh but bone. More so the underside of his hand was flesh but a white armor stretched over his fingers and the rest of his arm.

"Espada?" She asked hopefully. If he was then she could finally feel safe. It would be someone like Grimm.

His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth a couple times like a fish then shut it and chuckled nervously.

"No, no. I'm number one thirty seven. Or you could just call me Armaund."

She blinked confused, "So you're a hollow?"

The man sighed and immediately ruffled her hair.

"What does that make you? Hmm? You still haven't told me your name."

She swatted his hand away with a scowl. "Meghan." She didn't want to be treated like a child.

"That's a nice name. Sorry you had to get chased by that local Shinigami. He's been here for a few years and goes crazy every now and then whenever he sees something move. Or has it been a few years? I can't keep track of time here." He laughed full heartedly.

Meghan finally gained a chance to observe her surroundings and took full advantage of it. The area was a vast desert coated in soft white sand that rolled in high dunes. Small white dead trees doted the landscape against a black background. The sky was pitch black save for a single crescent moon cascaded 

by gentle rolling clouds. The whole desert was cast in its eerie glow. She awed at its beauty, it had an air of tranquility to it and it seemed to represent a never changing time.

"What brings you to these parts? I haven't seen you before." Armaund looked curiously down at her with his face a little closer than her comfort level allowed. She scooted back and began rummaging around in her red bag.

"I'm looking for someone."

The man's features dropped momentarily. "You're not here to get that girl back are you?"

Meghan's eyes lit up in surprise, "You know Orihime?"

"Is that her name," Armaund mused, "All I know is that there was a girl taken to Los Notches and a group of Shinigami came to take her back not that long ago." He nodded towards a giant white wall in the far distance behind Meghan.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a shinigami?" His eyes looked dangerous but sincere.

"No," Meghan said carefully.

"I guess it's alright then! But I wouldn't suggest you going after the girl. Nothing good ever comes out of going there. That fortress is a ticking time bomb." He smiled briskly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Surprise hit his features like a deer caught in the headlights as a long white pole collided with his stomach and threw him into the air. He flew off and landed heavily on the ground with groan.

"Stay away from her."

An arrancar with a long green high pony tail that twirling like a ribbon in the air twirled his long spear in front of him and recoiled into a thrusting position. He had brilliant golden wolf like eyes and patch of white armor covered the top right side of his head where a great curled horn protruded and curled around his cheek leaving it only millimeters from his skin. The arrancar narrowed his eyes dangerously at Armaund. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black sash tightly holding up white baggy pants.

Armaund got up with ease and glared at the new arrancar. Purposefully he stepped between the seemingly young man and Meghan. This set the new comer over the edge.

"I said get away from her!" He charged forward and effortlessly trusted his spear at Armaund. Armaund jumped into the air out of the way and landed on top of the spear. The arrancar growled and swung the spear effectively causing Armaund to fly off. They both glared at each other until Armaund charged with frightening speed at the arrancar.

Meghan couldn't help but think that the arrancar greatly resembled someone that she knew. As quick as she was she darted in-between them and held up her hands swinging them wildly in the air to make them stop.

"Wait!" She cried.

Both arrancar came to a sudden halt.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Who are you? You look familiar."

The newcomer's surprised expression turned to that of obedience. He jabbed the butt of his spear into the ground showing its full length to stretch a head above his own and he kneeled down on one knee before her.

"It is I, Sombra. I have become an Espada so that I could better protect you."

"Ha! That's a laugh. Espada are just puppets of Aizen's." Armaund laughed bitterly.

Sombra shot a glare at the man, "It is true that I have pledged an allegiance with the man but it was all so that I could become stronger to better protect my master."

"S-Sombra! I'm not your master! Please get up." Meghan felt odd and could feel the building tension between the two arrancar.

"Mind if I ask what number you are?" Armaund asked with a smug smile.

Sombra pulled his shirt collar away to revel a black number nine tattooed to his left front shoulder.

"Why does this feel ironic?" Armaund mumbled to himself.

Meghan sighed and took to rummaging in her bag again. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a box of strawberry pocky. She thought that a stick of it could calm her nerves but swiftly regretted it.

Armaund's eyes lit up, "Is that...pocky?" His eyes looked like a begging puppies and drool began to pool in his mouth.

Meghan drew the box close to her chest and turned her side to him. "You can't have any. This is my last box." He lunged at her and she jumped out of the way just in time. "Pocky!" Armaund wined and chased after her. The two of them created plum of dust that encircled Sombra in a wide ring as Armaund chased Meghan for the pocky.

Sombra watched them run around him for a few minutes before he was begging to get a bit ticked off. He jumped into the ring and grabbed Meghan by the back collar of her shirt causing her to run in place. 

With his other hand he stretched it out and held Armaund's chest as he struggled without stretched arms to reach Meghan's pocky that she held out in front of her.

"Come one please! I haven't had any pocky in a hundred years!" He cried pitifully.

"No." She wailed in a spoiled manor.

Sombra's arm that was holding Armaund at bay was slowly bending as he pushed him away and Meghan was beginning to tow him along at a slow trudge.

"Damn it all!" He growled.

Meghan turned to him, "I didn't know you cussed."

Sombra shot a glare through gritted teeth then his arm gave way. Armaund crashed into him forcing him to collide with Meghan who had unfortunaly spun around at the time forcing him to be crushed between the two childish acting adults. Armaund reached behind and above Sombra to try and reach the waving box of pocky though he only stood to Sombra's chin.

The force of the strain caused the three of them to fall to the ground with Meghan unfortunately at the bottom. The air was uncomfortably knocked out of her lungs. She wriggled under Sombra in protest who in turn knocked the still fighting Armaund off of him.

Sombra got up and offered a hand to Meghan with apathetic eyes. She took his hand and he lifted her up gently.

Armaund's lip began to tremble.

"T-th-th-the..."

"The pocky!" Meghan ended in a whine.

The crushed box of pocky laid open and covered in sand.

"Its ruined," She dropped down to the box and tears brimmed her eyes, "It was my last box"

"Who the fuck are you! Get the hell away from her!" A vicious snarl caused Sombra and Armaund to jump nearly a foot in the air and they barely dodged a large Cero that left a long, wide, and fairly deep trail in the sand.

"Grimm!" Meghan ran over to him with tear filled eyes and wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. "Get off." He shoved her clear of him and glared down at her. "Why the hell are you crying woman?" He asked rudely.

Meghan wiped her tears away, "They fell on my pocky and ruined it."

Grimmjow glared dangerously at the two arrancar before him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked again.

Sombra was slowly inching away to the side while holding his white spear behind his back where it protruded nearly two feet in the air above his head.

Armaund blinked stupidly at the sixth Espada.

"Speak Privaron. And you don't move another inch or I'll chop your head off."

Sombra effectively stopped inching away and stood stiff.

"Privaron? How cruel. You say it so hatefully." Armaund shrugged.

"Answer the question!" Grimm spat.

"Um," Armaund just left his mouth hanging open infuriating Grimmjow even more.

In a flash Grimm had closed the gap between the two of them and was readying a Cero in the palm of his hand. But before he could strike Meghan was suddenly between him and his target He stopped abruptly in surprise and dissipated his Cero leaving the palm of his hand outstretched only inches from her face.

Her out stretched hands began waving wildly, "Its ok! There friends, and that's Sombra. You know him!"

"Young lady if you keep getting between fighting Espada you're going to get yourself killed." Armaund scolded behind her.

"You are not an Espada." Grimmjow growled.

"What's a hundred years of retirement?" Armaund shrugged.

Grimm straightened with a laugh, "Ha! You're so weak you couldn't even lay a finger on me. You're not worth the time or the effort." He scoffed with an eerie smirk.

"That makes you an original Espada." Sombra said surprised.

"Yes, I was in the last of the ranks before Aizen did a clean sweep and created artificially modified Espada." Armaund glanced at Sombra and Grimm.

"What rank where you?" Sombra asked curiously.

"Number Seven." He said quietly.

Grimmjow snorted, "As I said, not worth my time. I'm number Six."

"Gloating are we?" Armaund ingeniously said.

Grimm growled at his mockery and shoved Meghan out of the way.

"What was that?" Grimm challenged.

They moved to strike each other but just before they were about to start strangling each other a white faced and black haired man appeared between the two startling them. He held Grimmjow's fist and stared at him with frown.

Meghan backed up at the sight of the man, she didn't know why but she had a sudden feeling that she had to get away, away from this man. She backed up close to Sombra who in turn readied his spear protectively in front of her.

"This is not what you were ordered to do." The arrancar scolded Grimmjow in an even, lifeless tone frightening Meghan even more.

Grimmjow didn't say anything and merely glared at the man for a long moment.

"Then why are you out here Ulquiorra." Grimmjow spat.

He released Grimm's hand and answered with superiority, "Aizen told me to come and make sure you do the job. And to let you know that the girl is to be under my care with Orihime."

"What!" Grimmjow's fingers twitched itching to rip Ulquiorra's head off. He had always despised this Espada.

"What is he talking about?" Meghan asked quietly.

Sombra shook his head and gently pushed her back further with his spear.

Ulquiorra walked past Grimmjow and came up to Meghan and Sombra.

"You would be wise to move. It would not be good for you to defy lord Aizen so early into your office." Ulquiorra told Sombra.

"Um, I know it's none of my business but what are you going to do with her?" Armaund's voice squeaked from the back ground.

Ulquiorra didn't turn to him and kept advancing towards Meghan, "Merely hold her until Aizen needs her."

Meghan could feel her breath quickening. Why would he want her, and who was Aizen? Why was it that Grimm was told to bring her somewhere?

Sombra hesitated and watched warily as Ulquiorra circled around him and put a hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Don't touch her! She's mine." Grimmjow snapped angrily and charged at the Espada.

Ulquiorra stopped him with his hand and opened his other one to begin charging a Cero. Grimmjow's eyes widened and the Cero was released.

"No!" Meghan body slammed Ulquiorra and caused him to lose his balance. The Cero missed and shot off into the sky as a harmless beam of light.

Ulquiorra quickly regained his footing and prevented himself from falling to the ground and glared down at Meghan. She gulped "I...uh."

"She won't fight you, just leave her be and she will follow you!"

The forth Espada looked over at Armaund and stared at his panicked face. He turned his attention to Grimmjow. "You would be wise to get the concept of her being yours out of your thoughts for she is Lord Aizen's now and you are to leave her be."

Grimm looked as if he were choking on air and Sombra was still torn with confusion.

Meghan lowered her head and stared at the ground. "I'll come. Just don't hurt Grimm," she whispered.

"What!" Grimm was about to protest again but Meghan shook her head and Ulquiorra stared straight into his eyes as if daring him to say another word.

Ulquiorra opened up a Garganta and pushed Meghan through by the small of her back. She shivered fearfully at his touch and dared to not look behind her as Sombra and Grimm followed in from behind.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

**Riku:** Yay Armaund! he finaly shows his puppy dog face.

I got a giant strawberry pocky bag, o yes I feel special

It seemes Meghan has a bad habbit of jumping in between fighting Espadas; not real smart

wow seems Sombra's a little more devoted then we thought. When he says he's going to do something he realy goes above and beyond


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I only own Meghan, Sombra, Armaund, Esme, the phsyco shinigami, and this plot

**rukia23: **Of course she cried over the pocky! It's pocky! and Grimms possesiveness, yes he is

**silver0scorpion: **wait just a little longer

**White Alchemist Taya: **Now how could those two arrancar leave her be?

**ChristinaDeath666: **it took a while to get this chapter out

**invisible-gurl: **Not so much ditzy but more like she was too sheltered

**MazokuTenshi: **Update!

**Mandya1313: **stop teasing my readers lol

**Blue hair and Pocky**

* * *

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

Meghan never got the chance to see the infamous Lord Aizen. Instead when the black void dissolved Meghan was almost blinded by the whiteness of the room. She blinked and looked down a long hallway that seemed to stretch almost indefinitely.

Ulquiorra stared Grimmjow down sternly, "The two of you are to stay here. I shall take her to her room and you would do best to stay away from there."

Grimm placed his hands in his pockets, "Tch, whatever."

Sombra placed his spear on his back and said, "Aizen said that I am to watch her as well. Your first priority is to watch Orihime."

Grimmjow snorted, "That stupid girl won't even come out of the corner let alone her room."

"Um," Meghan started, "Where and why am I here?"

"You are in Los Notches and are here because Lord Aizen demanded it." Ulquiorra's voice sent chills up her pine. He was so doll like and unemotional like a puppet. Meghan waited for him to elaborate but he didn't make any indication to continue. He didn't seem to be the type to make any an indication of anything.

Ulquiorra started walking away and said flatly, "Come. And don't try to run away. You will only get lost and most likely killed."

Looking as if he had just remembered something he turned back around to her.

"Speaking of which. You are to wear this at all times. Never are you to take it off. This too is Lord Aizen's order."

He grabbed her hand sending chills down Meghan's spine and slipped a golden bracelet onto her wrist and clipped it shut. She immediately withdrew her hand and tried to pry it off but it wouldn't budge.

Meghan looked to Sombra and Grimm pitifully. She did not want to follow this man by herself. Sombra looked at her then began to follow the fourth Espada. She felt a bit rejected when Grimm refused to even look at her even as she walked away.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

No one could not keep track of time in such a place. It could have been days or it could have been weeks. She felt like she could go mad. Boredom now becoming an excrutatingly common feeling especially since Orihime mostly kept to herself. The only time she would speak she would utter nonsense such as "I exist for Lord Aizen and his will". Worst of all she was getting Pocky withdraws.

When Meghan was first locked up in the white room Orihime had looked at her as if she were a ghost. She tried to talk to her or make her laugh but nothing worked; she only became withdrawn and silent with her eyes forever down cast.

The only other living sole had had seen her entire stay was Ulquiorra who came to deliver food now and again. It always felt like days before he came. Though she wouldn't ever really eat the food. She would practically force it down Orihime's throat. The fourth Espada still made her nervous every time he showed his chalk white face.

Meghan walked over to the only piece of furniture in the room and sat down on it. The blue couch was her only relief from the white walls that were probably permanently ingrained into her retinas. Even her clothes were white. They gave her a change of clothes that was identical to what Orihime was wearing. She didn't have much choice since she didn't want to stay in the same pair of clothes forever.

Orihime was standing in the corner with her back facing Meghan. Her attitude was really beginning to grate on her nerves and she was quickly losing patience. Meghan was use to people not talking to her because they couldn't see her but at least they did something and were halfway interesting. She was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to go over and bug her until she did something when a single knock instantly caught her attention.

The white door that had a small square of bars at the top was the source of the sound. Meghan's eyes lit up and she jumped from her seat.

"Sombra!"

Orihime audibly screeched at Meghan's outburst. Meghan wrapped her fingers around the bars and lifted her face up to them.

A genuine smile graced her lips at the sight of Sombra. His features were soft and melancholy.

Meghan crossed her arms, "Where have you been?"

"Following Aizen's orders."

"You're just now getting a break?"

He nodded in response.

"When can I get out of here? I hate it and I'm bored. Do you have any pocky?"

He blankly stared down at her with anticipation in his eyes

"I'm sorry that you must be here against your wish."

Meghan looked crestfallen as she let her eyes sink to the white floor.

Sombra looked over to Orihime who looked like she would have a break down any minute. Her eyes were wide and she kept her arms were stiff beside her.

Meghan followed Sombra's gaze, "Don't mind her that's all she ever does." she piqued.

"Can you get me something to eat? I'm starving. Pocky perhaps?"

Sombra's placid golden eyes concentrated back Meghan's. "As you wish."

Meghan watched him go and her face immediately fell. She silently cursed herself for asking him to go get her something. She wanted pocky yes, but she didn't want him to leave either. But she was bad at making quick decisions and he was already out of sight and ear shot when she tried to call him back.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

The room began to grow darker with the coming of night and an eerie glow of the crescent moon seeped in through a lone barred window. Meghan was sprawled out on the couch feeling even more down, for Sombra never came back and she was feeling pocky withdraws and boredom.

Orihime sat with her back against the wall and she had her arms wrapped around her drawn up legs. Her eyes were wide open and sweat lightly gleamed off of her wide forehead. Meghan was intrigued but didn't say anything. She wanted to wait and see what happens. Watching people was always one of her favorite sports ever since she was child.

A strange surge of what felt like a shock made Meghan flick her head to the wall on her left and Orihime made a small noise probably to indicate that she felt it too.

"No! Kuchiki and now Kurosaki?! No..." She whispered hoarsely.

Meghan turned to her and gave her a strange look. She thought that she must really be losing her mind now.

The door creaked open slowly and Meghan looked confused at it when a small hand wrapped around it and a black eye appeared in the crack of the door.

"Orihime. Let's play." A young girl's voice said in a disturbing sing-song voice that sent shivers up Meghan's spine.

Orihime's head shot up and her eyes shook. She looked like she wanted to scream but at the same time was too scared to utter a word. A few seconds later a scream emitted from her throat and she ran to the other side of the room.

A girl in a white skimpy shirt and short skirt with black pig tails entered the room and blasted a Cero at her running form. It zipped over Orhihime's head and broke off an entire chunk of the wall before her. The scared girl yelped and fell to the ground.

"Thought you wanted outside so I opened the door for you." She said playfully.

"Who are you?" The girl wheeled on Meghan sharply and glared at her.

Meghan smiled sheepishly back, "Meghan."

A girl in white clothing with blond hair came in behind the girl. Both of them had masks on their faces. The girl had one on her left eye and the girl had armor over her right. Meghan thought that they couldn't be all bad. She thought that they might be arrancar like Grimm and that they were just looking for amusement.

"I'll deal with you next." The girl turned her attention sharply back to Orihime and smirked.

"What? Do you want to say something? Then spit it out already."

Orihime coward on the floor but never took her eyes off the girl.

Orihime's eyes narrowed and the since of fear around her was almost completely dissipated.

"If you have no business with me please leave."

Meghan nearly choked. That's the most she had heard out of her all at once since she had been there.

The pigtailed girl approached her swiftly and kneeled down before Orihime. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Meghan seeing that it was about to get ugly got off of the couch and made her way over to the two.

The girl in blond held out her hand and a Cero began charging upon it. Meghan stopped as she was stared down.

The black-haired girl turned to her and spoke, "Her Ceros' been acting up a bit lately, you know," She smirked, "sometimes it just bursts out of her body!"

Meghan thought she was talking nonsense and Orihime looked to her almost pleadingly.

"Better be careful, it could go off right now!" The girl next to Orihime got uncomfortably close to the orange-haired girl.

"What's wrong? Going to say something else?" Insanity was on the tip of the girl's tongue and Meghan could see that she was desperate about something.

Orihime's eyes went to the ground and she uttered, "I exist for Lord Aizen and his will."

The black-haired girl's purple eye looked suddenly frantic and full of anger. Meghan could just feel it radiating off of her.

"How dare you speak Lord Aizen's honorable name?! How dare you get cocky?!"

She grabbed hold of Orihime's chin and stared at her with...jealousy?

"Pocky." Meghan wined pitifully.

The girl's attention did not divert and she took to forcing Orihime to her feet by the collar of her shirt.

"Stand up!" Orihime tried to push her away but the girl slapped her so hard that she went flying to the ground.

She walked up to Orihime and grabbed a fistful of her hair to make her face her.

"You humans are so weak. What is that look you're giving me?! I'll make sure that you never see Lord Aizen again!" Orihime stared at her indifferently and watched the girl's anger rise

Meghan decided that it was time to intervene.

She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled it away from Orihime's head, "Hey! Stop that. What is your problem?"

The girl grit her teeth and jumped to her feet. In a flash she had grabbed Meghan's shirt collar and was glaring viciously in her eye. Meghan was surprised to find the girl the same height as her.

"I'll make sure that you never see him again either!"

She reeled back her right hand and started a Cero but a loud blast and a flying light flooded the room as the wall blasted to bits.

Meghan squinted through the debris and her eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips when she saw Grimm walk into the room through the blasted hole.

But the first thing to catch her eye was, "Blue hair!" Yes the blue hair, something other than white.

Grimmjow's placid look of superiority narrowed and his eyes became icy and dangerous.

"Let go of her. Now!" He demanded sharply.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" The black haired girl demanded of Grimmjow.

"Where? Through the wall obviously." He mocked.

Meghan started cracking up laughing and everyone stared at her like she was insane. But she couldn't help it. The only thing going through her head was 'door, wall. Open door, wall'. The door was broken yes but there was a large gaping hole where it had previously been. But Grimm just blasted a hole through the wall right next to it. The girl holding her looked taken aback and suddenly afraid of the hysterically laughing girl.

He walked quickly behind the black haired girl and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"Move."

It looked like he had barely moved his hand but when he shoved her; the girl went flying across the room and skidded to a halt on the floor.

"Heh, Guess I can't control my own power." His eyes turned frighteningly calm as he stared the girl down.

She gagged and tried to pull herself up. The blond-haired yelled frustrated and charged at Orihime with her charged Cero. Grimm appeared in front of her and held his hand out to catch her own that was bearing the Cero ball of energy. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and her eyes widened.

He flexed his fingers open and began charging his own Cero. Meghan yelled for him to stop but it was too late and he released it in a controlled wave that engulfed the entire upper portion of the girl's body.

The black-haired girl screamed her name in despair. "That was close. You gatta be more careful how you use your Cero." He scolded comely.

Meghan refused to look at the girl as she fell to the ground mauled and tattered. Her entire right side was gone. For the first time. She was mad at Grimm.

"You! Who are you to be doing something like this?! Lord Aizen won't ignore this!" The black-haired girl blurted out.

Grimmjow began walking towards her and her voice rose to hysterics, "What are you doing? Stay away from me!"

Grimmjow stopped just before her.

"Grimm no!" Meghan yelled pleadingly.

Grimm let out a loud 'thwa!' and the girl screamed and coward in fear. Orihime jumped and Meghan smiled relived.

"Idiot." He growled.

She stared up at him with her wide purple eye, "Lord Aizen will kill you! He will kill you for what you have done!"

Grimm's face feel into a deep look of hate.

"If you don't leave now. I'll kill you. No one lays a hand on what's mine."

She didn't seem to get the message and kept yelling that Aizen would kill him. Grimm raised his foot and was about to stomp on her head when Meghan dashed forwards and slid on the ground to catch his leg.

"Grimm stop! Don't kill her. Please?"

He glared and shook her off then stomped hard onto the girls head. She screamed then became silent.

Meghan was about to object but Grimm beat her to it.

"She's only knocked out. Don't get your hair in a bunch, woman." He stated as if it were obvious.

Meghan breathed relived. She never was a fan of bloody violence.

"The idiot. Like Aizen would ever lift a hand for you." He mumbled at the still body.

"W-why?" Orihime asked quietly catching Grimm's attention.

"Pay-back for my left arm." He said calmly.

Meghan's face immediately lit up. She wanted to know why she hadn't told her before, "You gave him back his arm? That's amazing. Thank you!"

Meghan jumped over and tackled the battered Orihime in a hug. She made a choking noise from the impact. "No..." She tried to squeeze out but nothing else came of it.

Grimm shoved Meghan out of the way and grabbed Orihime by the collar. He hoisted her up against the wall with a single fist.

Orihime gave him a frightened look making Grimm smirk.

"What? Think I'd just come here to save you? Stupid. I've repaid my debt to you. Now you will do what I say without complaining."

"Grimmy do you have any pocky?" Meghan wined pitifully.

He released the girl and reeled on Meghan. "No I do not have any pocky. Don't call me that or ill tear your face off."

Meghan stuck her tongue out at him. "But I need some! And I'm going blind from all of this white!"

Grimm started advancing on Meghan but stopped when Orihime sprinted towards the blond haired girl on the ground.

"Hey." He didn't ask anything further and watched her summon a golden shield around the torn up arrancar. Meghan gasped as she miraculously began replacing the missing organs and skin.

"That's amazing." She whispered to herself.

It was truly intriguing. She had never seen anything like it before.

As soon as the orange-haired girl was finished she gave out a drawn sigh.

Grimm walked up behind her and grabbed Orihime by the back of her shirt and forced her to her feet, "Enough wasting time. You are coming with me. No complaints."

Orihime hung her head and allowed Grimmjow to push her out the broken wall.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Meghan started to follow but Grimm's sharp look made her stop.

"Stay here. Woman."

Meghan didn't know what to say and watched him walk out of the room with Orihime who kept her eyes glued to the ground.

**OOOoooooooooOOO**

* * *

**Riku:** I was frustrated with word and didnt fully check it over so there might be some stupid mistakes in here.


End file.
